The Game
by NYY51
Summary: Post Judgement day. An old case from Tony's past comes back to haunt him. Can Gibbs & Co. save Tony in time? Team fic with OC. Rated M for language and violence. AU
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, correction, NCIS Agent Afloat Anthony Dinozzo, looked around the small living quarters that he had called home for what was now six months. He was sitting on the small bed in which he could never cater to a lady friend, even if it were allowed. Tony looked over at the small desk next to him. Hidden behind a stack of files he saw something that always made him smile. He picked up the black picture frame, a gift from Abby, that held a photo of his old team. He sighed. It would be good to see them again...well some of them. He emailed Abby regularly, and often had a few brief conversations with McGee. He had attempted to keep in contact with Gibbs, but that had proven to be difficult. Phone calls on the Reagan were few and far between. He had emailed Gibbs twice, but both times responses came slowly, and true to his style, Gibbs had kept the responses short and to the point. The only person Tony had not heard from was his partner, Ziva. He hadn't spoken to since the day she left for Tel Aviv. He missed being able to correct her mistakes, and the wads of paper he would through at her across the bullpen. Tony missed his old life at NCIS. Thankfully, he was on shore leave for two weeks, and he would to return somewhat to his life before the damn ship. Even if it was only temporary. Putting the frame into his duffel bag, Tony exited his quarters, and made his way off the ship, and onto dry land.

* * *

Special Agent Gibbs sat at his desk as he watched his "team" going over the evidence of their most recent case. A marine had been murdered in what looked like a hit and run. However, Ducky had made the discovery that the injuries sustained from the car had been delivered post mortem, and the marine had in fact been killed by a severe break to his neck. Gibbs' new team scrambled to locate any traffic cams or video surveillance that would lead them to their killer. So far, no one had any luck. Finishing his coffee, Gibbs forcefully threw out the cup, and stormed off down to see Abby. With any luck, she would have some physical evidence that could link the dead marine to his killer. If not, Gibbs was going to have to get his 8th cup of coffee of the day.

As he made his way into Abby's lab, the first thing he noticed was the blaring music coming from inside. It was strange, because ever since his team, his real team, had been spilt up, Abby's lab had remained quiet. As he entered the lab, he could see that Abby was standing in front of her computer bobbing to the music.

"Abby!...ABBS!"

Abby turned around and turned down the music simultaneously.

"Why hello, my silver haired fox! What brings you down here?"

"Abbs, do you have anything on Corporal Garcia yet?"

"Gibbs! I just got the evidence a few hours ago! My babies are working as fast as they can, but I need more time."

"You have two hours Abbs, I need that evidence."

Abby looked at Gibbs wide-eyed and pouty, "Giiiibbs," she whined, "I told Tony I would pick him up at the pier!"

"Abby, Tony will be fine taking a cab. I need that evidence now!"

At that Gibbs turned, and left the lab to go get his promised 8th cup of coffee. Abby stood in the middle of her lab sulking momentarily. Ever since Director Shepard had been killed, and Vance separated the team, Gibbs had changed. He rarely visited Abby in her lab, and had nearly stopped bringing her Caf-Pows!. The sparkle that occasionally gleamed in Gibbs' eyes was never there, and an anger brewed in him that clawed at the surface. She missed her silver fox. She missed Jen, Tony, and Ziva. And even though she saw Tim regularly, she missed him being around all of the time. It was as if her family had simply fallen apart. She smiled as she thought of another way to destroy Director Vance. It was a little game she played with herself when she was bored and lonely at work. She would think of a way to dispose of him, and then think of a forensically perfect way of covering it up. Her list was now up to 57. She shuffled over to the phone at her desk, and proceeded to call Tony to deliver the bad news.

* * *

Tony stood by the edge of the pier waiting for his ride to come. It felt strange to be back on dry land, and his legs were still getting used to the ground not moving. He looked around at his happy ship-mates who were being greeted by friends and family. He glanced down at his watch, and noticed that Abby was running a bit late. He scratched the back of his head, and hoped she would come soon. He really wanted to be around some one who wasn't constantly aye aye sir-ing him. Tony looked away from all of the happy families when he heard the cell in his duffel ringing.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony!!" Abby replied enthusiastically.

"Hey Abby, where are you?"

"Tony I'm so so so so so so sorry!! I was just about to leave NCIS when the bossman came down looking for evidence, and I said I didn't have anything yet, and that I was supposed to come pick you up, but he told me I have to finish working the case, and he seems really cranky, and I feel really bad..."

"Abby...Abby! It's fine! I understand," Tony replied cutting off Abby's rant.

"Are you sure, because I feel really bad, and I wanted to come see you!"

"Abby it is fine. I will catch a cab back to my place," Tony stated, trying to hide his disappointment.

Abby pouted on the other end of the line, "Ok, I really am sorry though. Hey maybe we could meet up for drinks later?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tony replied as a genuine smile crossed his face. He was really glad to be home.

"Ok, I'll see if Timmy and Ducky want to join us, like a big reunion!"

Tony chuckled, "Sounds great, Abbs. I'm just gonna head home to shower, and change into some real clothes. I'll call you later for the info."

"Great! Oh, and Tony?"

"Yeah, Abby?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Abbs."

With that Tony hung up, and began looking for a cab.

The cab ride from Norfolk to D.C. seemed to take forever. Tony sat in the back of the cab, staring out of the window watching the buildings fly by. He felt strangely tense as the cabby darted down the streets of D.C. It was almost bittersweet, Tony was so glad to be home, but he knew that in 2 weeks he would be back on that damned ship. His mind flashed back to the day he and Ziva found Director Shepard's body lying on the ground in that dusty old diner. "If only I had listened to my gut, she would still be alive, and I wouldn't have lost...everything" Tony thought to himself. He shook his head, as if physically trying to remove those thoughts from his head. He knew it was foolish to sit and wonder about all of the what ifs. He had failed Jen and his team, and no amount of what ifs could change that. Maybe he should just give up on getting his old team back, and move on again, as he had done so many times before. It had been six months, and no word from Gibbs on whether or not he would be getting the team back together. Tony really hated being on that ship, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Gibbs was going to fix things. It was only a matter of time, and if he quit now he would never get a chance at getting his life back. He stopped his internal debate as the cab pulled up in front of his apartment building.

Handing the cabby his fee, Tony exited the cab with his bag, and made his way into the building. Not much had changed, he noticed, as he went through the lobby towards the elevator. He flashed a smile at the lobby attendant who had welcomed him back, and entered the elevator. The elevator dinged as the doors opened at his floor. Tony exited the elevator, and took a deep breath. It was good to be home. As soon as he entered his apartment, he dropped his duffel bag, and looked around. "Thank god I didn't fire the cleaning service," he thought. The apartment was spotless, and smelled freshly cleaned. He walked over to the answering machine, which was blinking rapidly. He pressed the play button on the machine, and the monotone woman's voice spoke to him. "You have 86 new messages."

"I knew I should have shut off the phone service," Tony said aloud as he smiled listening to the first message.

"Hi Tony. This is Viv. Where are you? I though we were going to go out some time for Chinese? Call me." BEEP. Tony deleted the message. He was only in town for 2 weeks, and Viv was not on the top of DiNozzo's list. "Tony! It's Shannon, why haven't you..." The sound of the next message faded as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. He was feeling exhausted, and there was plenty of time to take a quick nap before his evening plans. When he entered the room he paused. Something didn't feel right. His senses were tingling as he looked around. Nothing was out of place.

"That damn ship must be making me go crazy," Tony said to himself as he gave up looking for whatever it was that was making him uncomfortable. Suddenly, Tony felt white hot pain, as a baseball bat connected with the side of his head. He fell hard to the floor as he went unconscious from the blow. A dark looming figure stood above him, smiling down at his conquest.

"We meet again, Detective DiNozzo."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Gibbs sat at his desk listening to his new team reporting the lack of information they had gathered on their dead marine. Gibbs was frustrated with his new team, and had the overwhelming urge to smack them all on the back of the head. But it just wouldn't be the same. He was still angry as hell at Vance for splitting up his real team, and making him break in this sorry excuse for a team. Vance had moved Agents Lee and Jardine under his command. Sure, they were capable, but they didn't have the same flare as his old team. The other agent, Special Agent Andrew Saunders, was a dull arrogant man. He was not arrogant in the playful way Tony could be, it was more of an undeserved self confidence. The Major Case Response Team's closure rate had only decreased slightly, mostly because Gibbs pushed his team hard, but it was still not the same. Nothing about this team felt right. Gibbs glared up to the balcony where he saw Director Vance observing the bullpen below. His staring contest was cut short as his phone rang.

"Gibbs," He stated curtly as he answered the phone.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" came the chilling reply from a voice that was as cold as ice.

"Yes"

"I believe I have something, or should I say, someone who belongs to you."

Gibbs eyes squinted in anger, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Say hello Detective DiNozzo..." Gibbs strained to hear a smack, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and a muffled groan as a response from a gagged mouth. Gibbs' brow furrowed in anger.

"How the hell do I know that _is_ Special Agent Dinozzo?" Gibbs replied, accentuating the words "Special Agent" as a correction to the previous detective statement.

"You'll just have to trust me...heh...I would let you talk to him, but I know how tricky he can be. He'll try to slip in some hidden message about his whereabouts, and we can't have that, now can we? That'll ruin all of the fun we are going to have."

"What do you want??" Gibbs asked forcefully.

"I want payback. This bastard ruined everything for me!"

"Then why are you calling me? Seems like you have what you want." Gibbs answered cooly, trying to throw Tony's captor of guard.

"Not completely. First things first. I need you to do something for me."

Gibbs was confused at where this conversation was going. Why would this bastard think Gibbs was going to help him? "Why should I help you?"

"Well you see, if you help me there is a chance you may see Detective DiNozzo alive again."

"**Special Agent**," Gibbs corrected.

"Right...Special Agent DiNozzo. Hah! Not much of a Special Agent, he didn't even put up a fight."

"You bastard!"

"Play nice, Special Agent Gibbs. Let me tell you what I want before you start name calling."

"I'm listening."

"I want that bitch partner of his. I want her at NCIS playing my little game for DiNozzo's life." Gibbs heard a muffled groan from Tony in the background.

"You want me to find Ziva?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Ziva? No Agent Gibbs...that smart ass bitch from Philadelphia. She has proven to be much harder to find than your agent. I want that bitch Detective Carbone, and you don't have much time." Gibbs heard another muffled cry in the background, and once again the sound of a fist hitting flesh. "That's enough from you!" Said the creepy man on the other end of the phone.

"If and when I find Detective Carbone, what guarantees do I have that you will not harm my Agent?"

"None. I have every intention of harming him. However, if you do not find her, I will simply kill him. Painfully. If you do find her, then we can begin our game. I have left you clues to lead you to where I am holding Special Agent DiNozzo. Remember Tony, just like in Philly?" The caller said to his captive. An angry groan that sounded like 'son of a bitch' was all that came in reply. "Once the game begins, you will have 72 hours to find your little friend Tony here. In the mean time, I will have my fun with him." The caller laughed as Gibbs grew more and more angry. It took every fiber of his strength to not rip this asshole a new one. "I assure you, until your deadline, Tony will be alive. After the dead line has passed, I will kill him. Are we clear?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"I'll take that as a yes. You have 24 hours to locate Detective Carbone. If you do not have her at NCIS by the start of the game, the game is over and Dinozzo is dead. I'll leave you to your task at hand, Special Agent Gibbs. Say bye for now Tony." Gibbs listened again to the all too familiar sound of another blow to Tony, and another groan of pain, before the call disconnected.

Gibbs slammed down his phone, and stared at it for a few moments. He could barely contain his rage at the thought of this cold maniac torturing Tony. He looked up and saw that his team had gathered around his desk, obviously having heard his one sided conversation, and looking extremely confused. He ordered them back to their desks, and once again picked up his phone.

* * *

Special Agent Timothy McGee of the Computer Crimes Unit sat behind his computer lost in his work. Truth be told, he was just bored. Tim loved working with computers, what MIT grad doesn't? But he missed being out in the field, missed taking down the bad guys, and serving justice. It was exhilarating. This, staring at a screen ALL day, was nothing. He missed his old team. He missed Gibbs' stares, Tony's wit, and Ziva's confidence. He missed Ducky's looooooong stories, and Abby's constant presence. Hell, he'd settle for being called McGeek for the rest of his life, if he could have the life he loved so much back. He hadn't even been able to write anymore due to lack of inspiration. He hated to admit it, but his team was his muse. What was he going to write about? Special Agent Tibbs tracking criminals through cyberspace? Hardly entertaining to the general public. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Special Agent McGee speaking."

"McGee!" Came Gibbs' reply.

"Yeah boss...umm...Gibbs," Tim stuttered.

"Get your ass down to Abby's lab NOW!"

McGee looked stunned for a moment as Gibbs hung up on him, in his usual way. Even though he and Gibbs were close in proximity, Tim had barely seen or spoken to Gibbs since Vance split up the team. Getting over the initial shock, McGee hurried in shutting down his computer, and ran out of the CCU towards Abby's lab.

* * *

When Tim arrived at Abby's lab, he saw an angry Gibbs talking to a confused Abby.

"Abby, when was the last time you talked to Tony?"

"Right after you left my lab this morning, Gibbs. Why, what's wrong?" Gibbs was about to answer, when she saw McGee coming. "Tim!!" Abby rushed over to say hello, and gave Tim one of her patented Abby extreme hugs.

"Can't breath...Abby" Tim said winded.

"What the hell took you so long, McGee?!" Gibbs accused. McGee hadn't heard Gibbs this angry in a long time.

"Sorry boss...Gibbs...I was, well, I had to...um won't happen again."

Gibbs grunted in reply, and his tone softened. "McGee, I need you to trace a call to my desk line."

"Sure Gibbs, but couldn't Abby have just-"

"Well, yeah, McGee she could have, but I need Abby to do a people search." At Gibbs' words McGee shut up and hurried over to the computer to begin to trace the call.

"Who do you need me to search for bossman?"

"Detective Carbone. I assume she used to work with Tony when he was a cop in Philadelphia. I need contact information."

"Does this have to do with Tony? Is he alright?" Abby answered frantically, as McGee stopped what he was doing on the computer, and looked up at Gibbs.

"Abbs, I need that information now. I'll explain when I get back."

"Right away bossman," she said seriously. "Where are you going?" Abby replied as she saw Gibbs turning to leave. He didn't answer, but kept walking towards the elevator.

"Coffee," both Abby and Tim said concurrently, before returning to their work.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo looked at his surroundings, He was tied, rather tightly, to a chair in the middle of a cold damp room. He still had the dirty gag in his mouth, and breathing through his nose was becoming uncomfortable. It looked like he was in the middle of a basement with no windows. The only door to the room he was in was the one that his captor had left through about an hour ago. Well, it felt like an hour. He had absolutely no idea how long he had been down in that basement. He couldn't believe what was happening. He and his ex-partner had arrested that bastard 10 years ago. How the hell did he get out of jail? Tony tried to wiggle his hands free, but that just caused more pain to shoot up his forearm. His head was throbbing from the blow earlier in his apartment. What the hell was this son of a bitch up to? He thought he heard a car horn in the distance, and tried to call out, but the gag in his mouth refused much sound. After a few more attempts to struggle free, he gave in temporarily. Surveying his surroundings once again, he thought to himself that this was one hell of a situation he had gotten himself into. The only calming effect was that Gibbs knew he was here, wherever here was, and that Gibbs would find him. He just hoped that it didn't take too long.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs walked back through the bullpen past his new team. His agents were at their desks trying to find more information on Corporal Garcia. Gibbs decided to let the team keep working on the marine's case for now, although he knew it would not be long until he would have to inform Vance of the current situation in order to pass the case onto another team. He had to focus on finding Tony, but Vance could wait.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" came Agent Lee's meek voice. Gibbs stopped in front of McGee's, no, Agent Lee's desk.

"What is it Lee?" Gibbs answered gruffly.

"Well, I was just wondering if Abby has found anything yet on Corporal Garcia?"

"No she hasn't Agent Lee, have _you_ found anything?"

"No sir, I mean Gibbs."

"Then stop worrying about Abby's work and get back to your own." Gibbs replied abruptly, as he made his way back down towards Abby's lab with 2 cups of coffee and a Caf-Pow!. As soon as he got down to the lab he handed Tim one of the cups of coffee, and handed Abby her Caf-Pow!. He took a swig of his own coffee, before putting it down on the counter.

"McGee, did you trace that phone call?"

"I did boss, but-"

"But what, McGee??"

"Well boss, the call came from a disposable cell phone, which is off."

"Can you trace it, McGee?"

"No...but if he turns it back on I should be able to-"

"Abbs, did you find Detective Carbone?" Gibbs turned his attention to Abby after cutting off McGee.

"Yes, and no"

"Abbs!"

"Sorry Gibbs, I found a Detective Carbone listed in the Philly P.D. database as a former employee. But when I tried to get more information from our database I was blocked Gibbs."

"What do you mean blocked, Abbs?"

"Blocked Gibbs. My clearance isn't high enough, and we got flagged trying to get past the firewall. It completely froze up my system."

"Some one doesn't want us accessing her information, Boss."

"Ya think, McGee. Who?"

"It could be anyone Gibbs," Abby replied, "F.B.I., N.S.A., C.I.A. it'll take forever to hack this through this!"

"We don't have forever! Find a way!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

At a classified location, far away from Washington D.C., a cool breeze passed over the rooftop where an M24 riffle was pointed at a building 500ft away. Looking through the scope, the woman could see four men gathered around a table having what seemed like a heated conversation. She squinted her right eye and shifted the rifle slightly to maintain a better view of the man who sat at the head of the table.

"Alpha One, Bravo 7 has the target acquired," spoke the woman calmly as though unaffected by the task at hand.

"Copy that Bravo 7, you may proceed," responded the voice in her ear.

Bravo 7 rechecked her aim, and without any hesitation, fired one round from her rifle. A clean shot, that soared through the night sky, shattering the glass of the observed room, and making its way straight through the forehead of the intended target. Bravo 7 maintained her view from the scope for a few more seconds to verify a job well done.

"Alpha 1, this is Bravo 7. Target has been taken out."

"Good work Bravo 7, now get out of there, and head for the airport. You are needed in Washington."

"Another assignment?"

"No, it seems as though NCIS has been trying to access your information. We need to find out why."

"Copy that, Bravo 7 out."

* * *

"Special Agent Gibbs!" declared Director Vance as he stormed into the lab where Abby, McGee, and Gibbs were attempting to break through the block on Detective Carbone's information. Gibbs turned around quickly and offered up a angry glare towards the Director as a response.

"Would you mind telling me what it is exactly that you are working on?"

"A case, _Director_" Gibbs put slightly more emphasis on the last word of his statement.

"Is this the Garcia case?"

"No."

"Then what case is it Special Agent Gibbs? Because I distinctly remember assigning Corporal Garcia's case to your team. And what the hell is Special Agent McGee doing here?"

"We are working on DiNozzo's case, Director, and McGee is here, because I asked him to be," Gibbs stated simply.

"Might I remind you that Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo are no longer on your team."

"Believe me, I am reminded of that every day," Gibbs stated sarcastically.

"Perhaps this 'case' is the reason why I have the C.I.A. calling my office, demanding to know why MY agents are trying to hack through their firewall?" Vance's tone increased only slightly as he stared accusingly at both Abby & McGee who were standing over by the computer. Gibbs looked over at Abby and McGee, then back to the Director offering no reply.

"Special Agent Gibbs, my office, now!"

Director Vance left the lab heading towards the elevator. Gibbs turned to Abby and McGee, and spoke softly, "Keep working on it." He then exited the lab and walked over to Vance who was holding the door to the elevator open. As soon as the elevator started to move upwards, Gibbs pressed the stop button, setting the elevator to a halt. Gibbs looked in Vance's direction, glaring. Vance seemed unfazed by this tactic, and began to speak.

"I believe I said MY office, Special Agent Gibbs."

"You did."

"Then why are we standing in the middle of a stopped elevator, when my office is on the top floor, with comfortable seating?"

"My office is closer," Gibbs responded as if it were obvious.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I realize that since I have split up your _old_ team, there has been quite some animosity between us. The fact of the matter is that I don't really care. This is my agency, and I will assign **my** agents to whatever jobs I feel that are necessary. This case you are working on, 'DiNozzo's' case as you so put it, had better not be some sorry attempt to undermine my authority, and get your team back together. It will not work Special Agent Gibbs, and it is about time you understand that."

"You done?"

"Not by a long shot, Gibbs"

"Well, then here is the situation," said Gibbs completely ignoring Vance's comment, "at 13:05 today I received a phone call from some one whose phone we can't trace announcing that he has kidnaped Agent DiNozzo, and intends on killing him, if we don't not play his 'game.' The only link we have to this SOB is DiNozzo's former partner in Philly, a Detective Carbone, whose information is being blocked by the C.I.A. Now since one of **your** agents is missing, I would suggest that you back off and let me do my damn job!"

Director Vance stood dumfounded at Gibbs' tirade momentarily. This was not what he had expected. "You are sure this man has Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"What do you think, Leon?"

"All right, but we do this one by the books. We do not negotiate, and when you find this asshole, you bring him in. Are we clear Agent Gibbs? This agency does not need you going vigilante."

"Clear, _sir_," Gibbs answered aggressively.

"Good. I'll see what I can work out with the C.I.A. Meanwhile, why don't you and your team go check out DiNozzo's apartment. Maybe you'll be able to find some information on his whereabouts." Vance flipped the switch of the elevator, and pressed the button for the floor with his office. Gibbs watched him as he exited the elevator, before pressing the button to return to Abby's lab.

* * *

Tony had been drifting in and out of sleep for a few hours. His head was still throbbing, and his hands felt like they were on fire. Tony was lost in his thoughts wondering how the hell he was going to make it out of this place alive. He was jerked back to reality, when the door before him opened. In walked the man who had abducted him. Tony tried to swear at him, but was once again blocked by the gag. The man walked over to him slowly, with an odd look of admiration for his handy work. He stopped in front of Tony and pulled back a closed fist. With a hard blow he struck Tony on his left cheek, causing his head to move backwards sharply. His attack continued, as he struck more blows to Tony's face and abdomen. Muffled cries escaped Tony's gagged mouth before he lost his fight with consciousness. The man stepped back once more to admire his work. Taking a camera out of his back pocket, he snapped a photograph of the battered agent, and smiled. He laughed aloud as he turned to leave the room, "Your time is running out, DiNozzo."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs entered Tony's apartment with Agents Jardine, Lee, and Saunders at 21:00. He knew his team was tired, and that it had been a long day at the office, but sleep would have to wait. Finding DiNozzo was their top priority. Taking a sip of what was now his 12th cup of the day, Gibbs eyed the living room looking for signs of distress. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he was surprised to see the apartment in pristine condition. He saw that Tony's duffel bag sat by the front door, and Gibbs opened it with his gloves on. Sitting inside on the top of Tony's things was a picture frame holding a photograph the team. Gibbs let a smile finds its way onto his face. He missed those days, even though he would never admit it out loud. It was as if he had lost his family all over again. His thoughts were interrupted by Agent Jardine who was calling him from inside the bedroom.

"Gibbs, I think I found something here."

Gibbs made his way down the hall towards the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Nikki, and allowed his eyes to follow the direction of her finger. There, on the carpet, was a small drop of blood. Gibbs took out his knife, and proceeded to cut out the square of carpeting that held the blood stain. Gesturing for an evidence bag, he logged the carpet as evidence, and turned to leave.

"That's good work, Jardine" was all he said to her as he left the room. He walked back into the living room, and over to Agent Lee who had been taking pictures of the apartment.

"Bag and tag anything you think is case related. Have Saunders dust for prints, and then I want this apartment sealed off. No one in or out, got it?"

"Yes s...Gibbs. Are you leaving?"

"I have to bring this," he needed to know if the blood on the carpet belonged to Tony, "to Abby. If you don't think you can handle finishing up at the crime scene..."

"Oh, no sir, I mean Gibbs. I'll handle it."

"Good.."

Without another word, Gibbs made his way out of the apartment and back towards NCIS. He knew in his gut that this maniac hadn't left any real evidence, and that being there was a waste of time. The only sign of foul play was the small sample of blood that had been found on the carpet. He had to find out if it belonged to Tony. Glancing over at the evidence he had collected for Abby, he noticed that he had also taken the frame that was in Tony's duffel. Gibbs hadn't realized that he had still held onto it. At a red light, he picked up the picture and smiled once more, while thinking to himself "I'm gonna find you DiNozzo, and when I do, you had better be alive." He opened up the glove box, and put the picture frame inside, closing it as the light turned green. "I'll return it when I find you Tony," he thought.

* * *

A woman sits comfortably in a G-III jet flying somewhere over the Atlantic ocean. She glances out the small window over the evening sky. She wonders to herself what NCIS could possibly be doing trying hack into her information. She hadn't been involved with any sailors or marines in quite some time. At least it was a good excuse to return to the U.S. She has been around far too much sand lately. The cabin phone rang, and caught her attention.

"Hello"

"Officer Carbone"

"Director, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I have just spoken with the Director of NCIS. He has requested your assistance"

"My assistance, sir? I didn't think that NCIS would want my 'type' of assistance."

"They don't. Apparently, a case they are working on, top NCIS priority, has been linked to a case from your time as a detective in Philadelphia."

"I was not under the impression that The Company was into hand holding other agency's operations, Director."

"NCIS Director Vance has insisted that your presence is necessary. I assured him that you would cooperate."

"So this is a P.R. assignment?"

"Take it as you will. I will have a car waiting for you when you arrive at Dulles. You are to report in with a Special Agent Gibbs upon your arrival at NCIS Headquarters."

"Yes, sir"

"And Officer Carbone,"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you could assist them as quickly as possible. I have an assignment that is in need of your expertise as soon as you are through."

"As fast as possible, sir. Goodbye."

* * *

Agent Gibbs made his way into the lab holding in his hand the evidence he had bagged at Tony's apartment. He was surprised to see Leon talking with Abby and McGee, but he was glad that Vance had not sent McGee back to CCU. Or at least not yet. He also noticed that Abby and McGee had stopped working on Abby's computer. This discovery did not make Gibbs happy. He stared over at Director Vance.

"Special Agent Gibbs, any luck at DiNozzo's apartment?"

"Just this," he stated holding up the evidence bag. "Why aren't my people working on finding Detective Carbone?" Gibbs asked in a soft, but angry tone as he looked over at McGee and Abby.

"Because, Agent Gibbs, _my_ people no longer need to. I have spoken with the C.I.A., and they have assured me that Officer Carbone will assist us with this investigation. She is on her way here now."

"Carbone works for the C.I.A. now?"

"That would be a reasonable assumption, Gibbs. I have taken the time to inform Ms. Scuito and Special Agent McGee of the case, since it seems you may have forgotten some of the details."

"When is Carbone getting here?" Gibbs asked, once again ignoring Vance's commentary.

"She should be here by 11:30."

"AM or PM?"

"AM Gibbs" interjected Tim.

"11:30am Leon?? The ride from Langley isn't that long!" scoffed Gibbs.

"She was out of the country Agent Gibbs, and is flying in now. That is all of the information that I have received. When she arrives, she is to check in immediately with you. If the caller was being truthful, you should have until 13:05 tomorrow before the deadline. That will give you an hour and a half to get Officer Carbone up to speed."

Gibbs nodded at Vance, accepting the response. He went back over to McGee and Abby. Abby looked especially distraught. As Vance left the lab, he called back to Gibbs, "Why don't you send them home Gibbs? We can't do anything more until the next call, you'll want everyone their best for the next 72."

Abby and McGee looked over at Gibbs questioningly.

"Oh I hate him!" said Abby. "He thinks we are just gonna go home and sleep while some hinky maniac has my poor Tony hostage??"

"He's right Abbs, you two should go home, get some rest. We can't do anything right now, and I need you two to be awake tomorrow," Gibbs responded to Abby's query in a fatherly tone.

Gibbs turned, and left the lab, lost in his own thoughts. There is no way he was going home tonight. Not, as Abby put it, with some hinky maniac holding Tony captive somewhere. Even his boat wouldn't calm him. As he waited for the elevator, he noticed Abby pulling out the futon from under her desk, and motioning to Tim to lay down. "I guess they can't go home either," Gibbs thought to himself. It didn't surprise him really. He knew that Tim and Abby were loyal to Tony, and they wanted to find him as much as he did.

"Hey Abbs!" Gibbs called out towards the lab.

"Yeah bossman?"

"If you're going to stay, why don't you run a DNA sample on the carpet square. Check it against Tony's DNA."

"Yes sir, Agent Gibbs!" Abby responded with a full marine style salute.

Gibbs shook his head once, and allowed a crooked smile to pass his face as he entered the elevator. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tony slowly drifted back to consciousness. His mouth felt dry, and he licked his lips out of reflex. He was startled to find that he could lick his lips, because the gag was now gone. Unfortunately his hands were still tied painfully behind his back. His whole body ached, as he attempted to shift in his seat. He could feel the swelling around his left eye as he blinked a few times to focus his vision. As he began to pick his head up off of his chest, he saw his captor sitting in a chair across from him, smiling.

"Curran," Tony growled in a raspy voice. He managed to hide the pain from his voice. He wasn't going to give this asshole the pleasure.

"Ah, Detective Dinozzo. Or should I say, Special Agent DiNozzo. So you do remember me?"

"Hard to forget a maniac like you, Benji."

"I'll take that as a compliment. How are you finding your accommodations, Anthony?" Curran replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, I'd say the walls could use a touch up, something in a warm tone. You know, to give it that lived in look."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about the walls Anthony. You won't be _living_ here long enough to enjoy them. I just hope Special Agent Gibbs finds that bitch soon. I'd hate to have to cut your stay short."

"Is that what this is all about Ben? You need help finding ladies? Well let me give you some advice, coming from an expert at finding ladies," DiNozzo offered up a cheeky grin. "You should probably write this down. The key to finding the ladies, is to not kill them, asshole."

Ben Curran stormed over to Tony and backhanded him fiercely across the right side of his face. "I never did like your smart mouth, DiNozzo!" He walked back over to the chair he had been sitting on. On the floor next to the chair, was a dirty rag and a small bottle. Curran emptied some of the liquid from the bottle onto the rag, and headed back to Tony's chair.

"I've had enough small talk for now. Next time I hear your voice, you'll be begging me to kill you!" With that he shoved the cloth onto Tony's face covering both his mouth and nose. Tony struggled against the cloth, moving his head back and forth as forcefully as possible, but it was no use. Within seconds, Tony was out like a light, and Curran removed the cloth smiling.

"Sleep well Anthony." Curran began to remove the bonds from Tony's feet and hands. As soon as Tony was untied, Curran retied the bonds on Tony's wrists in front of his body. Lowering a hook from the ceiling, he lifted Tony's arms above his head, and looped the bonds over the hook. At the other end of the pulley, he pulled the on the chain, and watched as Tony's limp form was lifted into a standing position. "Perfect!" he exclaimed, as Tony's feet just barely touched the cold surface of the basement floor. Ben then locked the chain in position, and removed Tony's chair from the room. Glancing back at Tony he smiled once again, knowing soon that Tony would be suffering, and he would have his revenge.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! I will continue to try to post a new chapter each day. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Special Agent Gibbs waited impatiently at his desk. He hated waiting. The morning seemed to drag on forever, and Gibbs had become more agitated as every minute passed. His team sat nervously at their desks awaiting the arrival of Officer Carbone. The bullpen was quiet, except for the occasional remark from Agent Saunders, who had professed that he was bored several times to no one in particular. Apparently, Saunders believed that this was a waste of his time. "**He** is the waste of time," Gibbs thought to himself. Gibbs checked the clock on the wall. 11:32. She was late, and this angered Gibbs. Under normal circumstances, two minutes would seem irrelevant, but these were not normal circumstances. His Senior Field Agent had been abducted, and two minutes could mean the difference between life and death. Gibbs shot a glance over at the elevator as if willing it to arrive. The elevator remained still, and Gibbs' impatience grew. He could only hope that she would arrive soon. He also hoped that Abby and McGee had found something on the case. Abby had called Gibbs earlier to confirm that the blood sample was indeed Tony's. Gibbs asked that she and McGee start going through Tony's old arrest records to hopefully find some information on this son of a bitch. He had also asked Ducky to join Abby and McGee in the hopes of profiling Tony's captor. The ding of the elevator doors opening brought Gibbs' attention back to the present. He watched as a woman walked into the bullpen glancing around at her surroundings. The woman was about 5'8" of slender build, with wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes around the age of 35. She walked over to the edge of the bullpen and cast glances at the four agents sitting at their desks.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs," spoke the woman in a cool and nonchalant manner. Gibbs was about to speak up, when the jack ass who was currently occupying Tony's desk beat him to it.

"It's about time you showed up," spoke Saunders in an irritated manner. The woman turned her head slowly to the side and raised an eyebrow. She stared intently at Agent Saunders, her green eyes shooting him an angry look that could compete with a Gibbs death stare. She was about to respond, or possibly shoot him, when Agent Gibbs interfered. He walked over to the woman, drawing back her attention.

"Officer Carbone?"

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded at her inquest. She held out her hand in a friendly gesture, and he took it, shaking her hand twice before letting go. Gibbs shot an angry look over at Agent Saunders, who was sitting at his desk, arms folded staring up at their exchange. Saunders seemed to retreat from the glare, and turned his attention back to his computer. Gibbs looked back at Officer Carbone and lifted a finger, gesturing that she should follow him. As they walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator, Agents Lee, Jardine, and Saunders began to stand up from their seats with the intention of following their boss. Without looking back, Gibbs spoke to the team forcefully.

"You three, stay!"

All three agents sat back at their desks quicker than they had attempted to get up. Officer Carbone followed Agent Gibbs silently down the hallway towards Abby's lab. The elevator doors opened as soon as the button was pressed, and Officer Carbone followed Agent Gibbs inside. The short ride down to the lab was silent. Both Agent and Officer were casting glances in the others' direction, as if trying to read a book. Agent Gibbs had a slight sense of nostalgia, as he compared the woman in front of him to his former teammate, Ziva. It was not her looks that he recognized, rather the look in her eyes. He had the distinct impression that this woman was not some one to be messed with. It was a mysterious shadow that lingered behind her green eyes that would never penetrate to the surface. As the elevator slowed, it seemed as though Officer Carbone had stopped trying to read past Gibbs' stare, and allowed her curiosity to take control.

"Are you planning on telling me why I am here, Special Agent Gibbs?" Officer Carbone asked as they exited the elevator. Gibbs only nodded in the direction of the lab, and continued his long stride forward. Officer Carbone rolled her eyes upward in annoyance as she followed Gibbs into the forensics lab, where Abby, Tim, and Ducky were waiting.

"Gibbs, Gibbs! I think I found the bastard!" Abby declared as she pulled up a picture of Ben Curran's mug shot onto the plasma.

"All of the information fits, boss" said McGee as he watched Gibbs walk closer to the plasma on the wall to get a closer look.

Officer Carbone couldn't help but stare at the goth forensic scientist as she reported her information to Special Agent Gibbs. She was a bit stunned by the lax dress code, but said nothing. Leaving her thoughts about the woman's bizarre attire, she looked over towards the plasma at Ben Curran's mug shot. The expression on her face became dark as she stared at the man on the screen before her.

"This is why I am here?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Gibbs turned his attention away from the plasma and nodded in response.

"My ex-partner and I arrested that lunatic 10 years ago. That man," she pointed at the screen anger still lacing her voice, "is in jail."

Ducky was the one to respond to Officer Carbone, "It would seem that he has escaped."

"How?"

Gibbs looked over at Agent McGee who began typing on his computer to pull up the requested information. "According to the report, Benjamin Curran somehow found a way to escape from jail in a coffin carrying a dead inmate 5 months ago. He must have slipped in before it was sealed. Once they had realized he was gone, the coffin hade already made its way the funeral home for preparation. It says in the report that Curran killed the funeral director, and his apprentice, before disappearing," McGee reported in response.

"How is this connected to NCIS? He never went after military personnel before," asked Officer Carbone, who after a deep breath, had regained her former cool composure. This time it was Gibbs who answered her question.

"That son of a bitch kidnaped on of my Agents. Told me I needed to find you, in order to play his game to save DiNozzo's life."

"DiNozzo? Tony DiNozzo?" asked Officer Carbone, who was taken aback by this new information.

Gibbs nodded, "Says he wants revenge on Tony."

"That doesn't surprise me, Tony was the reason Curran got caught. Tony pieced together the information in the clues Curran had left better than anyone. Tony was good at that sort of thing, finding answers in seemingly insignificant information."

The room fell silent for a moment, as if everyone was agreeing with Officer Carbone's observation of Tony's work. Ducky stepped forward towards Officer Carbone. "I'm sorry my dear, we have been quite rude. My name is Dr. Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky." Officer Carbone smiled slightly at the older man's words. He gestured towards Abby who lifted her hand and waved her fingers, "This is Abigail, our forensic scientist, and over by the computer is Special Agent Timothy McGee, Anthony's team mate."

"Nice to meet you, Ducky. You can call me Adriana" Officer Carbone replied as she shook Ducky's hand.

"Perhaps, you might be able to provide us with some insight? Jethro has asked that I profile Anthony's abductor in order to assist in the investigation."

"No need to profile him Ducky. He's a sick bastard, that is all you need to know. He had already tortured and killed 3 women before Tony and I had been given access to the case. Apparently Philly P.D. needed some fresh eyes."

"You have any idea where he might be holding DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"No clue. The only similarity between the locations that the first three victims were killed, and the location where the last victim was held, was that the area was abandoned. The first victim, Jennifer Poulin was found in an abandoned apartment building on the outskirts of Philadelphia. The second victim, Rose Phillips was killed in an old abandoned barn 50 miles outside of the city. Third was Megan Rodriguez found in a train depot that was no longer on an active rail line. The fourth victim, Melissa Drew, is the only victim who lived. Tony and I found her in a foreclosed house in Yardley, Pennsylvania. It was a big old house that had been abandoned for months. Curran is sick, but he is smart. He never crossed state lines, keeping it out of the feds jurisdiction. Never followed any patterns, or stuck to the same location. The only way to find where he is keeping Tony is to follow the clues."

"What are the clues?" asked Ducky.

"It's his version of a scavenger hunt. He gives the location of the first clue, which leads to the next and so on. 72 hours was always the time frame."

"Same time frame he gave us to find DiNozzo," said Gibbs in a frustrated tone.

"Boss! What about Curran's last victim, Melissa Drew? Maybe if we question her she could give us some information-"

"I doubt she could help," replied Adriana, "last I heard, her parents shipped her off to upstate New York to some psychiatric hospital."

"Are you saying that we just sit here and wait while he tortures my Senior Field Agent?" growled Gibbs.

"Unfortunately, yes. Believe me, Agent Gibbs, there is nothing I would like more than to find this bastard, but there is nothing we can do until he calls with the clue."

Gibbs stormed angrily passed Officer Carbone, and out of the lab. Adriana looked questioningly at Ducky. "Where is he going?"

"I would wager a guess, my dear, that he is going to get a cup of coffee. You know this reminds me of a case back in Scotland where a young man..."

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was woken abruptly as he felt cold water being splashed on his face an torso. He shivered slightly as the cold water dripped down his body.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," purred Ben Curran.

Tony immediately realized that he was no longer tied to the uncomfortable chair, but had instead been hung from the ceiling, his toes just scraping the ground. The pain in his shoulders and wrists was agonizing, and he struggled to maintain his composure. He was feeling nauseated from whatever it was that Curran had used to knock him out, so he bit down on his lip in order to fight the wave of nausea that was plaguing him. As soon as the nausea had passed, Tony looked up at his assailant with hatred in his eyes. Ben smiled at him wickedly in response.

"Ya know, Benji, when my boss finds you the last 10 years you spent in jail are going to feel like a picnic."

"You're assuming, Anthony, that he will find us. Until then, you are mine. I am going to enjoy myself, and then I AM going to kill you Anthony. I have been waiting for this for 10 YEARS! You think I am going to make this game easy? You are going to suffer, and when your boss finds you, you will be dead, and so will that bitch Adriana!" Curran's tone increased, as his temper flared. It was as if a switch in his mind had been switched on. One minute, he is cold and calculating and the next he is raging.

"So why wait, Benji? Just kill me now and stop wasting everyone's time!"

"Stop calling me Benji!" Curran was obviously angry, and Tony pushed him farther.

"Aw, Benji, what's wrong with that? Your mom called you Benji, didn't she?"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER, DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER!" Curran was screaming, and grabbing the sides of his head in anger. He picked up a knife that had been sitting on a table in the corner of the room. The blade was sharp, and long, about 12 inches in length. Curran stormed back over to Tony pressing the knife against his throat. A slight trickle of blood made its way down blade as it nicked Tony's skin. Tony took a deep breath and stared at Ben menacingly.

"Do it Benji, you know you want to. What are you waiting for Benji, don't feel _up_ to it? That's why you couldn't rape those girls Benji, never felt _up_ to the task?" Tony's voice was cold and forceful. Tony didn't want to die, but he certainly didn't want to be used as Curran's bargaining chip. Not if bargaining could cost his ex-partner or his boss their lives. Ben pressed the knife against Tony's skin again, drawing more blood. Tony closed his eyes preparing for what was to come, when Ben suddenly pulled the knife back. Tony opened his eyes once more to look at his assailant, who had begun to smile.

"Tricky, Anthony. You always did know how to press my buttons. I'm afraid it won't work. I'm not going to let you ruin my plans," back was Curran's sweet and haunting voice.

"Come on Benji, what would mommy think about her coward son?" Tony taunted.

"That is enough from you!" Curran growled. He retrieved a dirty rag from his back pocket and grabbed Tony's face hard. He forced the rag into Tony's mouth, gagging him once more. Tony struggled against the gag, but Curran kept pushing until Tony stopped trying to dislodge it with his tongue.

"Much better," Curran stated, "time to make a phone call. I do hope Special Agent Gibbs managed to find Detective Carbone. I really don't want to kill you yet. I want to enjoy making the next 72 hours of your life a living hell."

* * *

"...when we finally caught up with the lad, if you can believe it, he had been hiding out at the zoo."

Adriana had been zoning out for quite sometime and it took her a few seconds to realize that the story was over. She blinked a few times, waking herself up, before turning to Ducky with a forced grin. "That was a very...interesting story." She said.

"If you thought that was interesting, my dear, I should tell you the story of when-"

"Ah, not now Duck." Gibbs stated as he returned to the lab, coffee in hand.

"Perhaps, another time then." Ducky answered. Adriana smiled thankfully at Special Agent Gibbs who had walked over to Tim.

"McGee, did you forward my desk line down to the lab?"

"Done boss, and I am ready to begin the trace when he calls."

"Good work, McGee."

The group sat silently waiting for the phone call. At exactly 13:05, the phone in the lab rang. Gibbs looked over at McGee who gave him the thumbs up. Gibbs pressed the speaker button on the phone to answer the call.

"Gibbs."

"Hello again Special Agent Gibbs. Did you find what I was looking for?"

"I'm right here, Benji" answered Adriana.

"Detective Carbone, so glad to hear you voice. Are you ready to play my game again?"

"Let me talk to Tony."

"Oh, I'm afraid he can't talk right know, but if you want to make sure he is still alive, I am sure I can make him scream for you."

"That won't be necessary, Benji."

Angered once again by the nickname, Curran's reply shot back in a fierce voice that resonated through the phone. "Enough talk, you had better start looking. Your first clue is in the place where we met." As soon as the words were spoken, Curran hung up. Gibbs looked angrily at Officer Carbone for deliberately taunting him. Not when Tony's life was on the line.

"McGee, did you trace the call?"

"I did boss, but we ran into a problem."

"A problem McGee?!" Gibbs asked while invading Tim's personal space.

"Another disposable cell. The number was blocked, but I was able to narrow down the location to a 75 mile square radius," Tim answered hesitantly.

"75 square miles, McGee? Do you know how long it will take to search a 75 square mile area?"

Abby stood in shock. She hadn't seen Gibbs this angry in a very long time; not since Ari. She clutched Bert tightly with tears forming in her eyes. Ducky did not like where the conversation was going, and decided to interject.

"Any suggestions, Adriana?"

"It seems like we are in for a road trip." Gibbs shot a look over towards Officer Carbone looking for answers. Adriana continued, "Yardley, Pennsylvania. That's is where I first met Curran. The old house were he was holding Melissa Drew. That must be where the first clue is."

"You sure about this, Carbone?" asked Gibbs in a voice that told her she had better be right.

"It has to be."

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride from Washington D.C. to Yardley, Pennsylvania should have taken 3 hours with out traffic. However, Gibbs was driving, and the ride was significantly shortened to a mere hour and 39 minutes. Being a gentleman, Special Agent McGee had graciously offered Officer Carbone the front seat while he sat holding on for dear life in the back. He had gotten used to Gibbs' driving in the past, but it had been six months since he had the "pleasure" of riding with him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the seat when Gibbs had taken a sharp turn down the long driveway belonging to their desired location. Tim fought the urge to vomit as the car came to a sudden halt. Tim looked up at Officer Carbone, who was unbuckling her seat belt. She seemed unfazed by Gibbs' driving, and Tim was awestruck. Tim noticed that their were several large bulldozers and a wrecking ball on the land surrounding the large old house. Construction workers were surveying the area, and the engine to the crane that held the wrecking ball had suddenly turned on. Gibbs bolted out of the car looking for the man in charge. He stopped looking when he found a man wearing a white hard hat giving instructions to his crew.

"What's going on here?" demanded Gibbs

"We're demolishing this house, who the hell are you?" Asked the husky man in a rough voice.

Gibbs flashed his badge, "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Have that man shut down the crane."

"What the hell is NCIS?"

"I'm a federal agent, now shut off that damn crane!"

"Screw you buddy, I'm working on a tight schedule here!"

"I don't give a damn about your schedule! You are interfering with a federal investigation, so unless you want me to throw your ass in jail, **shut off that damn crane!"** Several of the construction workers heard the fierce words, and began to rally behind their boss.

"Now listen here pal, I never heard of no NCI whatever. So unless you have a warrant you had better get the hell outta here before I throw you out!" As he spoke the last words of his statement, he used is index and middle fingers to poke Gibbs hard in the chest. Big mistake. Agent Gibbs grabbed at the two fingers forcefully, twisting them around until the man dropped to his knees. Gibbs leaned over to speak directly into the man's ear in a low, but furious voice.

"If I have to shoot you, I will." Gibbs was staring intensely at the man who had fallen to his knees, when his attention was interrupted by several loud whistles by the surrounding construction workers. He turned his head to see that Tim and Adriana had come up behind him.

"Allow me, Special Agent Gibbs," spoke Adriana in a calm voice. Agent Gibbs released the mans fingers, and watched as the man slowly got back to his feet cradling his fingers in his left hand. Adriana showed the man her badge, "Officer Carbone, C.I.A. I assume you have heard of the C.I.A.?" The man nodded his head like a child in trouble. "Now I suggest that you step aside, and let us continue our investigation. Otherwise, I will let him shoot you." Adriana smiled smugly at the man in the white hat. He took a step back, and addressed another man in his crew.

"Tell Paulie to shut down the crane!"

Gibbs glared at the man for a few more seconds before turning towards the house. He walked forwards at a quick pace with Tim and Adriana following closely behind.

"Hey!" The man in the white hat called after them, "You need a hard hat to go in there!"

His words fell on deaf ears as the trio entered the old, decrepit house. The house was in shambles, and covered in a thick layer of dust. Gibbs' eyes scanned his surroundings carefully. The house looked as though no one had been in it for years. Apparently, a home were a psychotic serial killer tortured one of his victims didn't help for resale.

"Where do you think he left the clue?" asked Tim.

"The basement," answered Adriana. "That's where I first met him. It's where he was holding Melissa Drew."

Gibbs eyed Officer Carbone, silently telling her to show them the way. Adriana walked cautiously through the old house, being careful not to step through any rotten flooring. As they entered the basement, all three pulled out their guns, and began their search. Finding the first clue wasn't hard. Taped to the wall in front of them was a blue envelope that was free of dust. Gibbs put on a pair of latex gloves, and took the envelope off of the wall. Tim and Adriana crowded around Special Agent Gibbs as he opened the envelope. Inside was a greeting card. It was a light blue card with a picture of a baby carriage on the front. The words at the top of the card read "It's a boy!" Gibbs opened the card to reveal a pictured of DiNozzo. The picture showed a bruised and battered Tony tied to a chair. There was blood on his face at his right temple, and his face showed signs of swelling. He looked terrible. Gibbs felt the anger rise up in him, and a furious scowl showed on his face. Removing the picture, he read the inside of the card silently. The card's only message was the pre-printed "Congratulations!" and underneath, written in black ink were some numbers. 38.885221, -77.025833.

Adriana broke the silence, "What are those numbers?"

"Coordinates," Gibbs voice was laced with rage. "McGee! Get out that PDQ thing and figure out where those coordinates are!"

"Um, actually boss, it's a PDA-"

"Do I look like I give a damn what its called, McGee? Get me those damn coordinates!"

Tim buried himself in his PDA looking for the address that belonged to the coordinates left in the card. After a couple of minutes he had found what he was looking for.

"Got it boss! The address is 456 L'Enfant Plaza Southwest. The next clue is back in D.C."

Gibbs turned to leave the basement, "Let's go!" The trio made their way back to the NCIS vehicle, passing the man in the white hat who was attempting to hide himself behind one of the bulldozers. As soon as they got back in the car Gibbs spoke again.

"We'll drop this back with Abby. Maybe she can get some evidence off it that'll lead us to where this son of a bitch has DiNozzo. McGee!"

"Yes, boss?"

"You have until the time we get back to NCIS to find out what is in that plaza!" With out another word, Gibbs stepped down hard on the accelerator reversing quickly down the driveway. Unfortunately for Tim, he had not yet put on his seatbelt, and was slammed into the passenger seat in front of him. "Ow."

* * *

Tony had been left alone hanging by the ceiling after Curran had ended his call with NCIS. His arms were burning, and he clenched his teeth to fight of the pain. He had no idea how long he had been hanging in this position, but it was really taking its toll. Not just physically. Tony was scared, not that he would admit it. He wasn't just scared for himself, though. He was scared for his ex-partner, and for Gibbs. He couldn't live with himself if he was the cause of one of their deaths. He couldn't live with that guilt. Not again. His thoughts drifted back to his ex-partner. He and Adriana had been close while they worked together in Philadelphia. He wondered what she had been up to all of these years, and why it had been so hard for Curran to locate her. He wondered if he would live long enough to see her again. He wanted to apologize. The last time they had spoke was his last day at P.P.D. They had gotten into a fight about him transferring. He hadn't told his partner about going to Baltimore, and Addy was reasonably upset. His trip down memory lane stopped as he heard Curran enter the room once more. Ben walked over to Tony and ripped the gag out of his mouth. Tony stretched out his jaw, and attempted to moisten his mouth with his tongue before speaking.

"Came back for another chat, Benji?" asked Tony in a playful, but raspy voice.

"I am not interested in talking Anthony. I simply want to hear you scream. Gags have a tendency to ruin the affect."

"I hate to break it to you, Benji, but I wouldn't give you the pleasure."

"We'll see about that, Anthony" answered Ben menacingly. Ben went over to the table where his knife sat. He picked it up gingerly, and walked back over to Tony. "The first of our many fun experiences! This is going to hurt, Anthony."

Ben smiled as he placed the tip of the knife just below Tony's elbow on his upper arm. Pressing down hard, he dragged the knife slowly down Tony's right arm. Tony clenched his teeth forbidding any sounds to pass his lips. His arm twitched uncontrollably as the blade passed down towards his shoulder bone. When Curran reached the bone, he pressed the knife point directly into Tony's shoulder perpendicular to his skin. Ben pressed down harder, twisting the knife back and forth, and Tony couldn't help but whimper slightly as the pain threatened to over take him. Tony's arm felt like it was on fire. Ben pulled the knife back, and admired his work.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Anthony? I know I am."

Tony refused to respond with any words. He knew the pain in his voice would give Ben pleasure. Instead, he shot a look of fury in his captor's direction.

"So brave and stoic, Anthony. What happened to that smart mouth of yours?"

"I don't know, Benji," Tony replied trying hard to hide the pain, "maybe if you untie me I'll find it."

"Hmmm...I don't think so."

Curran placed the blade on the exact spot on Tony's left arm. He repeated the motion as he savored the sight of the blood dripping down Tony's arm. As he stopped the at Tony's shoulder, he once again began twisting the knife back and forth into the skin.

"Is that all you got, Benji?" Tony growled, antagonizing Ben once again.

"I'm just getting started, Anthony" Curran replied in his sweet tempered voice. He stopped twisting the blade but held it in place. He readjusted his grip on the handle before plunging the knife into Tony's flesh. Tony let out a short cry of pain as he felt the blade pass under his clavicle grazing the bone. Ben released the handle of the blade leaving it in place. He watched almost mesmerized as the blood seeped out of the wound down Tony's torso. Tears welled up in Tony's eyes as the pain shot through his body. He blinked back the tears and clenched his jaw again, fighting off further response. Ben stepped away from Tony with out removing his eyes from the wound.

"Hold on to that for me Anthony," he spoke referring to the knife that was protruding through Special Agent DiNozzo. He turned away, and left Tony in the room alone and in pain.

* * *

The ride back to NCIS Headquarters was silent. Gibbs had been lost in his thoughts, as was Officer Carbone. Tim was too busy to think, as he researched all of the possible locations in the plaza where the next clue could be. As the trio entered the bullpen, Gibbs finally spoke.

"McGee, what do you got for me?"

"Well, boss, there are 17 stores in the plaza."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in McGee's direction gesturing for more information.

"There is a card store boss. Do you think that he might have hid the next clue there? I mean...well, with the last clue being a card, and well...it seems logical."

"That is a very real possibility, Special Agent Gibbs" replied Adriana.

"A possibility, Carbone?"

"This is not an exact science Special Agent Gibbs. We have to go with our guts to solve these clues."

Gibbs smirked, and nodded slightly in agreement. "McGee, get the evidence down to Abby, and then bring Ducky up here." McGee left with out questioning his boss, and headed down to the lab. Officer Carbone looked questioningly at Gibbs.

"I think we still have time before we need your Medical Examiner, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Ya think, Carbone?"

"Then why else get him?"

"I want Duck to help us figure out these clues. He's always been good at puzzles."

Officer Carbone smiled at the response. She definitely believed that statement. Even if Ducky was incredibly long-winded, she knew that he was an intelligent man. Hopefully he could be an asset in finding Tony.

"**Special Agent Gibbs!**" Came a loud voice from the stairs above the bullpen. Gibbs turned his head to see Director Vance, toothpick in mouth, coming down the stairs. Gibbs squared his shoulders as he awaited Vance's arrival. Vance walked over to Gibbs not leaving much space between the two men.

"Tell me why your team has been sitting at their desks all day, while you and Agent McGee have been running around town?"

"We were investigating DiNozzo's case."

"That still does not explain why your team was left behind at NCIS. Do I have to remind you that Special Agent McGee is no longer at your disposal?"

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull, Leon, that those agents are not MY team?"

"I am giving you a direct order to bring your team, the team **I** assigned you, in on this investigation with you. Special Agent McGee is needed back in Cyber Crimes."

"I don't give a damn Leon what orders you give me. McGee stays with me, and they," he said pointing at the team who were sitting at their desks with looks of shock on their faces, "stay here!"

"This is gross insubordination, Special Agent Gibbs. I have half a mind to throw you off of this case, and suspend you until further notice!"

"You must have half a mind if you think you _can_ through me off this case," answered Gibbs while invading the Directors personal space.

"Special Agent Gibbs!"

"No, you listen to me, Director. I am **not** going to let this psycho kill DiNozzo. If you want to call the SecNav and explain why NCIS's best agents are not working this case, then be my guest. I'm sure he would love to hear that explanation. So why don't you back off, and let me do my damn job the best way I know how?!"

The two men stood in the middle of the bullpen having a staring contest that could set a record in intensity. Officer Carbone took this as her cue to interject.

"Director Vance, my name is Officer Carbone. The C.I.A. has assigned me to assist **Special Agent Gibbs** with his investigation. If you attempt to throw Special Agent Gibbs off of this case, I will have to rescind the C.I.A.'s offer to assist in this investigation."

Vance turned to Adriana with an arrogant stare, "You do not have the authority to rescind the C.I.A.'s orders involving this investigation."

"I beg to differ, Director Vance. As I am sure you are aware, I have direct knowledge of this case."

"What's your point, Officer Carbone?"

"My point is, Director Vance, that if I chose to stop assisting NCIS neither you nor the C.I.A. have any power to stop me. I will be assisting Special Agent Gibbs with this case, and no one else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do not threaten this agency Officer Carbone. I will call your superiors right now and sort this out."

"Go ahead, Director. You want me to dial for you?" challenged Adriana.

Director Vance stood looking at the two people in front him with an angry glare. His focus turned away from Officer Carbone and went back solely to Gibbs. You could cut the tension in the bullpen with a knife.

"Leon, just let me do this my way, and then you'll have my resignation. That's what you want, isn't it?" Gibbs stated.

"Fine, Special Agent Gibbs," Leon said backing down slightly, "but I will expect your resignation on my desk as soon as this case is closed."

"As soon as I find DiNozzo."

Director Vance walked angrily passed Gibbs and Carbone, back towards his office. Gibbs turned to Adriana and smiled, thanking her for backing him up. She smiled back, knowing his smile's intention.

"Are you really going to resign, Special Agent Gibbs?" asked Adriana with a hint of concern in her voice.

"If I have to."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs, Ducky, Tim and Adriana arrived at L'Enfant plaza almost 7 hours into their 72 hour window. Following Special Agent McGee's suggestion, the foursome headed in the direction of the Hallmark store. It was almost 8pm, and the store staff was starting their routine to close up shop. Agent Gibbs went up to the register, and spoke to the young woman at the counter.

"Is there anything I can help you with this evening?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I need to speak with your manager."

"Right away, sir" replied the cashier. She hurried into the back of the store to retrieve her boss. As soon as the manager arrived, Gibbs flashed his badge once more.

"My name is Bob Summers, and I am the manager of this establishment. What can I help NCIS with?"

"Have you seen this man?" asked Tim showing the manager the mug shot of Ben Curran.

"I can't say that I have. A lot of people come in here every day."

"We need to take a look around the store," said Gibbs who made sure that his tone did not imply that searching the store was up for debate.

"Might I ask why?"

"We believe that this man may have planted evidence linked to an ongoing NCIS investigation some where in this store," Tim said as he responded to the manager's query. Gibbs had already started scanning the store, picking up objects off of the shelves and replacing them after a thorough inspection.

"Um, sure, sir. I'll just wait in the back until you are through."

The manager stepped away from the group looking worried. Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, and Adriana spread out to begin the search for the next clue. They started going through the racks of cards, each taking an end of an isle. The manager, who had been peeking at the team as they worked, had a look of horror on his face. The investigators were removing each card one by one, reading it, then throwing on the ground before moving onto the next. After 45 minutes of searching, each person had barely made any progress down their respective isles. The card store must have been newly stocked, because the number of cards in each isle were vast. Gibbs was getting frustrated and he was getting paper cuts. This was not going well. At this rate, it could take them hours before finding the next clue; assuming the next clue was in one of the cards. Tony didn't have hours to waste while Gibbs and his team snooped around a greeting card store. He threw the card in his hand down hard in anger, before addressing the group.

"We've got to be missing something! Any ideas on narrowing the search?"

Adriana and Tim were speechless. They were both just as frustrated as Gibbs, and had just as many paper cuts. However, Ducky seemed to get an idea upon hearing Gibbs' words. He left his isle, and headed down to the opposite end of Tim's isle. Gibbs followed him curiously, as did Carbone, and McGee. He stopped at a section of the isle that held a small collection of cards labeled "Missing You." Gibbs' eye widened with understanding as he joined Ducky in removing the cards from the section. Adriana and Tim were about to participate in the search when they noticed that Ducky had stopped looking.

"I believe, Jethro, that this may be the clue we have been searching for."

Gibbs accepted the card. On the front of the card was a picture of a cartoon puppy. It had sad chocolate drop eyes, and ears that hung low by his pouting face. The top of the card had the message "I miss you." Gibbs opened the card to read the clue. Taped inside the front cover of the card was a necklace holding a silver medallion. The other side had a passage written once again in black ink.

"That's a Saint's medallion, boss" informed Tim.

"You figure that out all by yourself, McGee?"

"It's a Saint Anthony medal," said Adriana as she looked over Tim's shoulder at their newly acquired evidence.

Ducky turned to Gibbs before speaking, "Ah yes, Saint Anthony of Padua. The patron Saint of lost articles...and _missing persons_."

"Missing persons? That bastard's playing with us, Duck," growled Gibbs. "What about the quote?"

Ducky took the card back from Gibbs and began to read aloud to the group.

"Along the iron veins that traverse the frame of our country, beat and flow the fiery pulses of its exertion, hotter and faster every hour. All vitality is concentrated through those throbbing arteries into the central cities; the country is passed over like a green sea by narrow bridges, and we are thrown back in continually closer crowds on the city gates."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Gibbs in an agitated voice.

"That, Jethro, is a quote by one John Ruskin. He was an art critic who lived during the 1800's in England. I believe he was rather fond of-"

"I don't need a history lesson, Duck."

"Right, sorry Jethro. I do have a tendency to carry on," Ducky said winking at Adriana, who smiled fondly back at Ducky. "In the quote, Jethro, he was referring to trains."

"Ah hell! He wasn't talking about missing persons when he left the medal. He was talking about lost objects!" Gibbs proclaimed as he started towards the door.

"Where we going, boss?" Tim asked as he and Adriana jogged to catch up with Gibbs who was already making his way out the door of the Hallmark store.

"Union Station!" answered Gibbs forcefully.

* * *

Ben had left Tony alone again after the knife incident. The pain was horrible, and Tony did his best to stay still. Every movement made the knife shift and the pain would intensify. Unfortunately, he didn't have the option of not breathing. With every breath he took, he could feel the blade in his flesh. Hanging by his damaged arms in the dingy basement Tony's thoughts ran rapidly through his mind. He thought about his father's anger towards his career choice, and he thought about all of the poor choices he had made in his life. He thought about not following his gut and keeping an eye on Jenny. He thought about losing Kate, Paula, and Jeanne. Jeanne. What a poor choice he had made with her. Maybe his father was right about his decisions regarding his life. Tony tried to block out the thoughts that were bombarding his mind. He almost wished that Ben would come back. He wondered if whatever pain Ben could dish out would be worse than the pain of his own self doubt. His silent question was answered when he heard the door creak open. Ben moved toward him slowly, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He was holding something behind his back. Like a surprise gift he couldn't wait to give to its recipient.

"I got something for you Anthony."

"Aw, Benji, you shouldn't have." Tony was surprised by the uncontrollable amount of pain in his voice. Surely years of undercover work would allow a better cover than that. Tony smiled slightly, slipping his mask firmly in place. "It's not even my birthday."

Ben held out his 'gift' from behind his back, and Tony's eyes widened. This was going to hurt like hell.

"I wouldn't want that wound of yours getting all infected just yet. It might cut our time here short, and we can't have that, now can we Anthony?"

Ben spoke condescendingly as he screwed off the cap of the bottle of ethyl alcohol. He held it above Tony's shoulder teasingly. He pretended to pour it several times before dumping the entire bottle over Tony's wound. Tony shut his eyes tight, and let out a sharp cry as the liquid poured out of its container and onto his open flesh. His body jerked as he struggled to get away from the unbearable burning sensation. His breathing was rapid as he tried to ignore the pain caused by the antiseptic. However, his breathing was forgotten when a swift blow to his abdomen knocked the wind out of his lungs. Ben continued his assault on Tony, throwing punch after punch at Tony's abdomen and chest. With every fist, Tony's control over his emotions dwindled. Tony maintained his silence, desperately clinging to the idea that he wouldn't give this asshole the pleasure of hearing his pain. Tony wasn't sure what was worse, the shifting of the knife with each blow, or the blows themselves. Breathing was becoming harder, as Curran's pursuit was relentless.

After a few more punches, Ben finished using him as a human punching bag. Tony was desperately trying to catch his breath, as Ben picked up his chin from his chest to look at him square in the eyes. The pain in Tony's eyes was undisguised. As Curran continued to look into Tony's pain filled eyes it was clear that his focus was fading. Consciousness was leaving him quickly. Ben chuckled, breaking Anthony was harder than he thought it would be. He wanted to hear him scream and beg for his life. Just like the girls. It disappointed him knowing that he would have to wait longer to hear those screams, but he still had 58 more hours left with his prey. He let Tony's chin drop back down to his chest, and stepped away from his conquest. As he turned to leave the room he paused. The slight whimper he heard from Tony as he attempted control his breathing made Ben's skin tingle. What he heard next caused him even greater joy.

Tony was sure that he had a couple of broken ribs from Ben's attack. His mind was swimming as consciousness faded further into the background. Three barely audible words fell from his mouth unintentionally, as darkness took hold, "Help me...boss." Then nothing but black.

* * *

The lost and found room at Union station was huge. Piles upon piles of lost luggage, clothes, keys; you name it, it was here. Adriana was sifting through piles of forgotten junk with a look of disgust on her face. She missed the card store, because at least the cards were clean. This was like riffling through some one else's dirty laundry. She'd probably have to delouse herself after this search. Her thoughts drifted to her ex-partner. She could not believe this was happening. She wondered if she would have the opportunity to see him alive again. She wanted to be able to apologize to him. Sure, he left his partner with out warning, but she shouldn't have said those things to him. She closed her eyes as she felt sadness for the first time in many years. She took a deep breath willing the thoughts to exit her mind. She couldn't have feelings of regret. Not in her line of work, and not when Tony's life was on the line. She sucked it up, and continued searching until she heard Tim's exclamation from the other side of the room.

"I think I found it boss!"

Gibbs, Ducky, and Adriana rushed over to join Tim. They had been searching in the lost and found for over 4 hours, and were relieved to find the next clue. A clue that would bring them one step closer to finding DiNozzo. McGee handed Gibbs what he had found. It was a dirty old baseball cap. At first it didn't stand out from the rest of the junk in the room, but upon closer inspection of the article it became clear. It was a red cap with the Ohio State University's logo embroidered on the front. Tony's alma mater. Gibbs turned the hat over to reveal writing in black marker.

"Find the Barron land amidst the trees within the concrete jungle. That is were you'll find me, hiding beneath the seat."

Everyone was stumped by the clue. They had stared at the hat for 5 minutes as if it would reveal an answer by looks alone. Everyone tried racking their brains, but all came up short.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but I haven't the faintest idea what that could mean," Ducky stated reluctantly.

Gibbs looked at McGee who shook his head. Adriana merely shrugged. A scowl made its way onto Gibbs' face once again. They couldn't have hit a dead end so soon. Tony was depending on them, and Gibbs was depending on finding Tony. He wasn't going to let his Senior Field Agent down. Not again. Not after he allowed Vance to split up his team with out even a word. He saw the look in Tony's eyes the last time he saw him. Tony had just finished packing up his desk in silence when he looked up at Gibs hopefully. Gibbs had said nothing. He saw the disappointment in Tony's eyes as he left the bullpen. Gibbs had let his grief over Jenny's death cloud his thoughts. He knew he should have said _something_ to his team, and he knew he should have done something by now to get them back. But in his grief he allowed Leon to screw him and his team over. It was at that moment he decided that he would do no matter what it took to get his team back together. Step one in his mission was finding Tony. Alive.

"Uh, boss," said Tim cautiously.

"What is it, Tim?" Gibbs said in an exhausted voice.

"Your phone, boss."

Gibbs hadn't noticed his phone ringing during his thoughts about the current predicament. He took the phone out of his pocket and checked the number before answering.

* * *

"Gibbs," came the voice from the phone after several rings.

"Hey Gibbs!"

"Whadya got for me, Abbs?"

"I found a small amount of dirt on the back of the envelope. Seems like our psycho is a bit of a butterfingers, Gibbs."

"You called me about dirt, Abby?"

"Well, yeah Gibbs. Dirt can be very informative."

"Get to the point."

Abby huffed, "I analyzed the soil sample and matched it against physiographic provinces in order to get a location. There were minute traces of marine clay. Hah, get it Gibbs? Marine clay, just like you, my silver haired fox!"

"Abbs!"

"Sorry Gibbs. Anyway, marine clay is found in the coastal region of northeastern Virginia, east of I-95 to be precise. I checked that area against the area detected by the cell towers when McGee traced Curran's call. I was able to narrow down our search radius slightly."

"How slightly?"

"Well, I was able to narrow the radius from 75 square miles to about 50."

"That's good work, Abbs. Keep trying to narrow down the search area."

Abby heard a click as the line went dead. She frowned slightly at the thought of Gibbs hanging up on her, but she knew that this was taking its toll on Gibbs. She swivelled in her chair and came face to face with mop Tony. She smacked mop Tony hard, causing the picture that was affixed to the mop handle to swing around in a circle. Tony came back to face her.

"Dammit Tony! Why do these things always happen to you?"

Mop Tony gave no reply, but continued to stare at her with a silly look. Abby pouted.

"Aww, Tony, I'm sorry I hit you. It's just...I miss you. I need you to be alright. Gibbs needs you to be alright. I don't know what we are going to do if you...no! You are not going to die, Tony! Gibbs won't let you. He can't-"

Abby's tirade that had been focused on mop Tony stopped as she began to weep. Covering her eyes with her hands, Abby freely sobbed at the thought of losing one of her best friends. It was at that moment Director Vance had decided to come down to see Abby to get an update on her progress with Agent DiNozzo's case. He stopped as he saw the goth crying into her hands in the middle of the lab. He backed out of the lab slowly to avoid detection. There was no way he was asking for that information during Ms. Scuito's breakdown. After all, there is nothing scarier than an upset, goth, forensic scientist with a personal vendetta against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Agent Gibbs stood at the plasma staring at a picture of the last clue. 'Find the Barron land amidst the trees within the concrete jungle. That is were you'll find me, hiding beneath the seat.' What the hell was that supposed to mean? He, Ducky, Carbone, McGee, and Abby had all attempted to find the meaning of the clue, but no one had been able to solve it. They hadn't arrived back at NCIS until a little bit after 2am, and everyone was exhausted. Gibbs immediately sent Ducky home to look after his mother. Once again, Tim slept down in Abby's lab after trying to lessen their 50 square mile search radius. Officer Carbone had taken up residence at Tony's desk. She had been searching for clues on his computer, but it was no use. She fell asleep just after 5am. That left Gibbs, alone in the bullpen, staring up at the plasma trying save his agent. His friend. At 07:00, Gibbs' assigned team strutted in to the bullpen. Agent Lee and Agent Jardine hurried to their desks, while Agent Saunders looked down at his with his arms crossed over his chest. Officer Carbone was still asleep on his desk, her head resting upon her folded arms.

"Ahem!" Saunders cleared his throat. Officer Carbone gave no response.

"AHEM"

Gibbs turned to see what the hell Saunders was doing, but he smiled when he saw Officer Carbone taking her time getting up from Andrew's desk. She lifted her head, and Andrew saw that her gun was rested between her folded arms. Adriana slowly stretched out her arms before rising from his seat. She holstered her weapon, and then stepped aside so that Agent Saunders could regain his desk.

"Comfy chair," She said to him as she walked away from his desk. He gave no reply, but shot her a look of annoyance. She walked up to Gibbs and stood beside him so she could participate in the staring contest with the plasma.

"Anything?" Adriana inquired.

"Think you'd have still been sleeping if I knew what this meant?"

Adriana shook her head and smiled. She could tell his nerves were on edge, and that he hadn't slept as wink. A comment from Agent Saunders attracted their attention. He was leaning sideways in his chair trying to catch a glimpse of the picture on the screen.

"Guy's not too smart is he? He spelled barren wrong."

"I can see that, Saunders. What I don't see, is what the hell it's supposed to mean!" Gibbs stated angrily.

"Barron's probably some dead rich guy who donated a park bench or something."

Adriana looked shocked. It made sense. Gibbs' face remained unreadable, but he too was a bit surprised. He would have never thought that Saunders would be of any use...ever. Maybe the guy was not a dumb as he looked.

"Lee! Call Agent McGee down in the lab. Have him come up here. Jardine, Saunders! Start looking for a park that has anything that was dedicated to or owned by someone named Barron."

Gibbs finished barking out orders before leaving the bullpen for a cup of coffee. McGee made it up to the bullpen in record time. He was slightly out of breath as he approached Officer Carbone.

"Did Gibbs figure out the last clue?" McGee asked in a hushed tone.

"Not yet, but we may have something to go on."

When Special Agent Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen he looked expectantly at Jardine and Saunders. Jardine was the first to speak up.

"I think I got it, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah, and?"

"Rock Creek Park. There's an amphitheatre in the park named after a Carter T. Barron."

"How many seats does it have?"

"Over 3,000."

Gibb's brow furrowed in frustration. 3,000 was a lot of damn seats. He grabbed his gun from inside his drawer, and clipped it into it's holster.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs said as he walked towards the elevator. Tim and Adriana followed closely behind. Gibbs stopped when he reached the elevator, and turned to Agent's Lee, Jardine, and Saunders.

"You three waiting for a written invitation?"

The three stunned agents scrambled to get their gear, and rushed over to the elevator to enter before the doors slid shut.

* * *

Tony had never felt more physically pained in his entire life. Hanging from his arms in the basement of God knows where was torture alone, but the blows he had received and the knife in his arm was near impossible to bear. His whole body ached, and he was shivering now. He wasn't sure if the shivering was from the cold dampness of the basement, or the damage to his body. He could only hope that one way or another it would be over soon. He wasn't sure how far into the 72 hour window he had gone, but he knew that he couldn't take much more of this. When he had awoken from his unconscious state, Ben was there. Sitting in his chair across the room, staring at him. Tony had tried to antagonize him, tried to stop him from just sitting there, but Ben did not budge. He just continued to stare in silence for what felt like hours. It was unnerving. Tony didn't like the feeling of someone watching him while he was so vulnerable. After what felt like an eternity Ben finally approached him.

"Hopefully the wait is almost over, Anthony. You are really starting to bore me."

Tony coughed slightly before answering, "Sorry, Benji, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

"Always joking, Anthony. Maybe that's why it is taking her so long to find you. Maybe she doesn't want you found. I am sure you are just as irritating and worthless outside of this room."

Tony was silent at the harsh words, but when he saw Curran smile as a reaction to his silence, he spoke, "Gibbs will find us, and he **will** kill you."

"Not if Adriana has anything to do with it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anthony asked forcefully before falling into a coughing fit. The hacking coughs sent waves of pain through his entire body. Ben waited for him to cease coughing before answering his question cryptically.

"Adriana will be the one who comes for you, and I will be waiting."

"You think she would just show up here with out back up, Benji? Your mom must have hit you harder than I thought."

"This is MY GAME! They play by MY rules!"

"My boss has rules too, Benji. I'd like to think they supercede yours."

"That's where your wrong, Anthony," Curran growled as he grabbed Tony by the throat and squeezed tightly. "She will follow my rules, and you both will suffer!"

Ben maintained his grip on Tony's throat for a few more seconds before letting go. Tony gasped fitfully, and coughed as he beckoned for the air to return to his lungs. Ben went behind Tony while he regained his breath. After Tony stopped coughing once more he noticed that Ben was out of sight, but had not left the room. Tony had an uncomfortable sense of things to come. He had seen the victims after Ben had tortured them. He knew what pains he tended to inflict. It was almost methodical. He could hear Ben removing the belt from around his waist, and terror made its way onto the face of Anthony DiNozzo. His only thoughts at the moment were no, no, no, no...

"You know, Anthony," Ben stated as he used the belt in hand to strike a vicious blow across Tony's back. Tony's torso shot forward from the force of the blow. "This was always mother's favorite punishment. Good for boys who misbehave."

The second whip from the belt was stronger than the first. The third caused Tony's skin to break from underneath his shirt. Ben had finally gotten his wish. Tony let out an agonizing scream when the third blow slashed through his shirt and skin. A pleased grin crossed Ben's lips as he continued. He had finally broken Anthony DiNozzo.

* * *

For the short ride to Rock Creek Park, Gibbs had asked that McGee drive the truck with Agent's Lee, Jardine, and Saunders. He needed Carbone alone. McGee seemed a bit disappointed with Gibbs' instructions; obviously McGee had the same dislike for the new team. Tim wasn't the type to hold a personal grudge, it was probably just the fact that they had his old job which he didn't like. Gibbs smiled as he thought of McGee's innocent demeanor. He missed that on his team. He missed a lot of things. Gibbs turned his attention to Officer Carbone, who had been staring out the window since the start if the drive.

"Carbone," Gibbs started.

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs?" she replied, her eyes not leaving the view out the side window of the car.

"When we find this son of a bitch, I'm not going to arrest him."

Adriana turned to look questioningly at Gibbs, "Excuse me?"

"Ben Curran is not going to leave there alive."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need to know that if it comes down to it, and I can't take the shot, that you will pull the trigger."

"What if he is unarmed?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at her, "Don't try to shit a shitter, Carbone. We both know what you do for the C.I.A."

"How could you possibly know what my job entails? That information is classified. Even McGee couldn't hack into that information."

"It's in your eyes," Gibbs stated cooly.

"Why aren't you having this little chat with the rest of your team, Gibbs?"

"Jardine, Lee, and Saunders are not MY team. They are just some agents who have been assigned under my command, _temporarily_."

"And Tim?"

Gibbs didn't know how to respond to that. Sure, he trusted McGee to have his six. Tim had developed into a fine agent, and had a great amount of potential. However, Gibbs knew he couldn't trust McGee with this task. He was too good for this.

"McGee wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. He's not a killer. It would eat him up inside."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Not if it is necessary," Gibbs answered in a low and cold voice.

Adriana decided to drop the subject. She knew that Gibbs had been a Marine sniper, but she didn't think that as an NCIS agent he would be capable of what he had just asked. Forget the law and just kill the bastard. Not that he didn't deserve it. Gibbs must really care about Tony, she thought to herself. It was about time somebody did. As they pulled up to the Carter Barron Ampitheatre, she noticed that the truck had not yet arrived. She began to unbuckle her seatbelt when Gibbs addressed her once more.

"Are you with me?"

"I'm with you."

Gibbs nodded in response, and shut off the car. The truck carrying the other agents pulled up beside their car, and the agents from both vehicles began to pile out. Saunders had been the unfortunate one to have to sit in the back of the truck, and he was looking a bit worse for the wear. All six made their way up the short flight of stairs to the stony entrance of the ampitheatre. The entrance was far from ornate, but it had a rustic quality that allowed it to blend well with the natural surroundings. Inside the main lobby hung photographs of past performances. The photographs littered the walls on all sides as a joyous reminder of the fun to be had at the attraction. Once they passed through the foyer, they walked into the main area of the large open air theater. They stared at the vast number of seats that surrounded the stage. 3,750 to be precise. Gibbs barked out orders to each agent and officer, assigning each a section to work on. Gibbs took the section front and center to the stage. The group was on there hands and knees, crawling through the rows to check under each seat. Gibbs was worried about the time it would take to check each chair. Surprisingly, it only took about 15 minutes until Agent Lee's head popped up out of her assigned section.

"I found it!!"

All six people rushed over to Lee, except Saunders, who took his time getting up from his semi kneeling position. He was far too good of an agent to be crawling around like a dog, he thought to himself. Gibbs took the clue from Agent Lee. It was two words written on an index card. It was far less elaborate than the other clues they had received, but did have the same cautious handwriting, and the same black ink.

"Move Gear?" asked Jardine.

Gibbs glared at the note. What the hell was that supposed to mean? This clue was nothing like the last.

"Maybe he's talking about a car or something," Agent Saunders said shrugging.

Gibbs offered no reply. His gut was screaming. Something was wrong with this clue. He looked over at Adriana who seemed as confused as he was.

"Let's get this back to NCIS, maybe Ducky will has some luck with this clue."

As they made it back to the foyer preparing to exit, Gibbs noticed that Officer Carbone was looking around.

"You got something, Carbone?"

"Yeah, I got to find the ladies room," she smiled.

Gibbs nodded once and exited the building. As soon as Adriana had finished in the bathroom, she made her way to the exit. She stopped when something caught her eye. One of the framed photographs had caught her attention. The picture was older than the rest, and it showed a portrait of a middle aged woman. She was quite beautiful, but the smile she had on her lips did not translate to her eyes. Her eyes seemed dark, and uncaring. Adriana felt as though she had seen this woman before...somewhere. She took the frame from the wall, and began to open the back. The picture fluttered from its casing and fell to the floor. Adriana bent to pick it up, staring down into the eyes of the seemingly unfeeling woman. She turned over the picture to find a note written on the back with black ink. Adriana read the note silently to herself.

"_Dear Detective Carbone,_

_We have known each other for quite some time now. I think it is about time you met my mother. Come alone or Anthony dies. You know me well enough by now to know that this is not an option._

_Regards,_

_Ben Curran_"

His mother. That is who the woman in the picture was. She reread the letter in anger. She didn't like the idea of going alone, but what choice did she have? She folded up the picture, and placed it in her back pocket, before exiting the building.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs had called Ducky on the ride back to NCIS from Rock Creek Park. He asked Ducky to meet the group up in the bullpen, and when they arrived, Ducky was waiting. Gibbs handed Ducky the clue. Ducky looked at it, but was baffled. Jardine, Lee, Saunders, McGee, Carbone, and Gibbs had all taken turns trying to interpret the clue, but no one had been able to figure out what Curran was referring to. It was a whole load of supposition. Gibbs noticed that Adriana seemed a bit on edge, and that her participation was a bit lacking. He tried to shrug it off, blaming it on her being overly tired. However, he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something else was going on with her.

"Hey Gibbs?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in Officer Carbone's direction.

"Maybe I should take the index card down to Abby. She may be able to find some micro dust, or something, that will lessen the search area."

Gibbs handed Adriana the card. She smiled weakly, and headed towards the lab. As soon as she stepped inside the lab she was dumbstruck by what she saw. Abby was crying. The crying only bothered Adriana slightly. It was the fact that there was a mop in the center of the lab that had a picture of Tony affixed to the handle. She had stopped being a compassionate person a long time ago, but there was something about the scene before her that tugged at her heart. She stepped towards Abby, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Abby turned suddenly, and gripped Adriana in a fierce hug. Adriana merely patted her back while Abby cried onto her shoulder.

"We have to find him," sobbed Abby.

"We will, Abby. I promise you, I'll find him."

"Thanks," Abby sniffed and released her grip on Adriana. She noticed that Adriana was staring at mop Tony. "I only bring out mop Tony when the real Tony isn't around," Abby stated trying to justify the use of the mop.

Adriana smiled slightly, "I haven't seen him in almost 10 years. He looks good."

Both women nodded in agreement.

"Did you need something down here, Adriana?"

"Oh yeah, Gibbs wanted me to bring you the latest clue. Maybe you can find something on it to help the search."

Abby took the clue, and stared at it for a minute.

"Move gear?"

"No idea what it means. Can you pull up the most recent search radius results on the plasma?" Adriana asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Abby said as she started typing on her computer to pull up the image. "You have an idea where he might have Tony?"

"No," she lied. Adriana looked up at the results on the plasma. The area wasn't too big if you knew where to look. "I almost forgot, Gibbs said you should join the team in up in the bullpen. Help figure out Curran's clue."

"What about the evidence?"

"It can wait, Abby. Figuring out the clue is more important."

Abby shrugged, and turned to leave the lab. "You coming?"

"I'll be along in a second. I just need to clear my head a bit."

"Ok, see ya up there."

Abby waved at Adriana as she left the lab. Adriana waited a moment until the coast was clear. She then immediately began searching the computer to find where Ben was keeping Tony captive. She accessed the old case file, and found what she was looking for. Shady Oaks Cemetery in Leeland, Virginia. The final resting place of Ben Curran's mother, Julia. She compared the location of the cemetery to the search radius that Abby had pulled up on the plasma. Leeland was almost right smack in the middle of 50 square mile area. Adriana erased her search from the computer, turned off her cell phone, and exited the lab. Now all she had to do was hot wire one of the NCIS vehicles, disable the GPS, and hope that she would arrive before Curran could do any more damage to her ex-partner.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the middle of the bullpen, staring down at group. No one had come up with any solid ideas. Move Gear was becoming more and more ridiculous. Gibbs turned to look at McGee and Ducky when he noticed that McGee's face lit up with a look of understanding. Tim ran over to Gibbs' desk and sat down. He grabbed a piece of paper, and started scribbling ferociously. Gibbs, coffee in hand, walked over to his desk to see what the hell Tim was writing. Normally he would have given Tim a forceful smack to the head for sitting at his desk, but now was not the time. Not if Tim had figured out the clue. Suddenly, Tim stopped writing, and looked up solemnly.

"What is it, McGee?"

Tim handed Gibbs the paper. Gibbs looked over the letters that Tim had crossed out. Move Gear was an anagram. Gibbs let his eyes run down the page until he found what McGee had looked so upset about. In big letters Tim had written 'GAME OVER.' Gibbs' head turned sharply as he looked for Officer Carbone. This couldn't be right. They still had 42 hours left until the deadline.

"McGee, call down to the lab, and get Carbone up here now!"

McGee dialed quickly, and listened as the phone rang over and over. "No answer, boss."

Gibbs was about to speak again when he saw Abby entering the bullpen without Adriana.

"Where the hell is Carbone?" an agitated Gibbs asked Abby.

"In the lab, bossman. Said she needed to clear her head, but she said you needed me up here, so I came up," answered Abby, obviously confused.

"McGee!"

"Check the lab, on it boss!"

Gibbs waited in silence as McGee rushed down to the lab to find Adriana. Gibbs' gut was churning. Something was definitely not right. When McGee came back empty handed, Gibbs turned his attention to Abby. His voice was quite, but infuriated.

"Did she ask you anything while she was down there, Abby?"

""Umm yeah. She asked me to look for evidence on the index card. Oh! She wanted to see the search area, but she didn't say why."

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled in a low voice. "McGee, trace her phone."

"Boss?"

"Now, McGee!"

Tim once again took up residence at Gibbs' desk while he attempted to get GPS coordinates off of Adriana's cell phone. The search came back with nothing.

"I can't get a fix on her cell phone, boss. She must have turned it off."

"Shit!" Gibbs yelled, and he threw his half full cup of coffee across the bullpen.

Ducky approached his friend cautiously, "Jethro?"

"She knows where he is, Duck. She knows where he's keeping Tony, and she went after him with out back up. What the hell was she thinking?" Gibbs turned his attention back to a nervous Abby.

"Abbs, I want you on that trace. The minute she turns on her damn phone, I want to know where she is," Gibbs commanded uncharacteristically towards Abby. Gibbs turned around and began to leave the bullpen.

"Where are you going, Jethro?" asked Ducky with a substantial amount of concern in his voice.

Gibbs offered no reply, but turned the corner to head up the stairs towards the director's office. As much as he hated Vance right now, he needed his help.

* * *

Adriana was driving way above the speed limit as she headed down I-95 towards Leeland, Virginia. Stealing the car from NCIS had been too easy. The GPS was a bit harder to disable, but she had managed to succeed. She was feeling guilty about leaving Gibbs in the dark about the clue Curran had left her. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't risk it. Curran was a sick freak, but he was always true to his word. If she showed up anyway but alone he would kill Tony. Going alone was the only way to handle the situation. Gibbs would have to understand. Adriana could only hope that Tony was ok. Logically, she knew that his being abducted was not her fault, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She hit her hands hard against the steering wheel.

"Get a grip, Addy!" she lectured herself aloud.

She had to get a grip. She had to get over the guilt she felt. She needed to go in there with a clear head; not just for her sake, but for Tony's as well.

* * *

Special Agent Gibbs stormed into Director Vance's office with out knocking. Leon looked up from his work, and into the eyes of the Senior Agent. Gibbs looked angrier than he had ever seen him. Gone was his cool exterior, and it was replaced by an identifiable rage. Vance could tell by the look on Gibbs' face, that now was not the time to get into a pissing contest.

"Is there a reason you burst into my office without knocking, Jethro?"

"Officer Carbone has gone AWOL."

Leon could hear the strain in Gibbs' voice as he attempted to cover some the anger that was boiling inside him.

"You think Benjamin Curran found her?"

"No, I think she found him!"

"Have you tried her cell?"

"Well, no, Director," Gibbs replied with words that dripped sarcasm. "It's a good thing I have you to do my job for me."

"That's enough, Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs glared at Leon before continuing, "We need to find her."

"I'll notify the C.I.A. maybe they can get a fix on her. Any idea how she left headquarters? I was under the impression that she didn't drive herself here."

"Maybe she stole a car." Gibbs answered the rage beginning to dwindle, "I'll have McGee look into it."

"You do that," Vance responded before picking up the phone to call Adriana's director. Gibbs left the office as quickly as he had entered. Vance had actually made a good point, and it was something he would have thought of if he hadn't been so damn angry. He actually hoped she had stolen an NCIS vehicle. Maybe then they would be able to locate her, and find Tony.

* * *

When Adriana arrived at Shady Oaks Cemetery it was already dark. The cemetery was small, and she had the impression that it was not frequently visited. The headstones looked old, and they lacked flowers that often came with visitors. She knew that Tony was being held somewhere inside, so that left out Julia Curran's grave site. She scanned the property looking for a chapel or a mausoleum. Neither building was present. Had she gotten the clue wrong? Julia Curran had lived most of her life outside of Philadelphia. She was only buried in Virginia, because of an old family plot. Philly was too far out of the search area to be possible. Tony had to be here, it was the only thing that made sense. Adriana allowed her eyes to scan the property once more when something caught her attention. Even though the cemetery looked as though it was never in use anymore, the grass was cut perfectly. The landscaping of the area was well maintained. Addy knew what she was looking for. It was possible that Shady Oaks had a live in groundskeeper. Adriana ran cautiously through the cemetery with her gun drawn as she searched for a house where Ben could be holding Tony. Towards the rear entrance sat a lonely abode. The house was dark, but that didn't mean that no one was home. When she came to the door she paused. She took her cell phone out of her pocket, turned it on, and set the volume to silent mode. She didn't need Curran to hear her phone ringing, and she had no doubt that Gibbs would be calling. Placing the cell phone on the ground, she hoped that Gibbs would have the sense to trace her location. In her gut, she knew he would.

Officer Carbone entered the small house silently. She walked down the halls, checking each room with her gun before continuing. She nearly tripped when she made it to the kitchen. Looking down, she saw an old man lying on the floor with his throat slit. Obviously, she and Tony were the only company that Curran wanted. At the other side of the dark kitchen was a door. Adriana moved towards the door slowly looking around for any signs of movement. Opening the door, gun held out in front, she saw a set of stairs that led to another door at the bottom. A slight glow was shining through the crack underneath the door. As quietly as possible, Addy made her way down the creaky stairs, swearing at herself every time she made a noise. He knew she was there. She could feel his anticipation. She opened the final door and was shocked at what she found.

Her eyes immediately fell on her ex-partner. He was hanging by his wrists, in the middle of the room. His face was bruised and swollen, and his upper arms were covered in lines of blood. She saw the knife that was embedded in his skin, and she shuddered. He looked terrible, but at least he was breathing. He was alive, and that was what was important. It was dark behind Tony, and she could barely make out the shadow she thought she saw behind his limp form. She stepped towards him, fully covered in a faint light, changing the aim of her gun every few seconds.

"Detective Carbone," Ben's voice came out of the darkness behind Tony. His voice was filled with malice as he continued, "so nice of you to join us."

Adriana squinted her eyes trying to make out Ben's figure in the darkness behind Tony.

"Why don't you come out, and say hello, Benji?" she quipped.

"I would suggest, Detective, that you drop your weapon."

Adriana heard the click of a safety being taken off a gun before she was able to spot Ben. As her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the basement, she began to see Ben's form more clearly. He was standing behind Tony, rather close, with a gun aimed at his head. She aimed her own gun towards him, but she knew she couldn't make the kill shot with out hitting Tony; or before Ben would pull the trigger.

"How do I know that you won't just shoot him as soon as I lose the gun?"

"Oh, I won't shoot him if you drop your weapon. You see, I'm not done with him yet."

Both Adriana and Ben were staring at each other when Tony began to stir. He blinked his eyes slowly, and attempted to lift his head off of his chest.

"Tony?" asked Adriana, her voice full of concern.

"Addy?" he answered quietly and full of pain.

"Yeah, Tony, it's me," she said in her most comforting voice. This was not how she envisioned seeing her ex-partner again.

"Where's...Gibbs?" Tony asked before coughing. Adriana noticed that the cough had brought a small amount of blood to Tony's lips. This was not good. Tony was in bad shape.

"Had to ditch him in D.C., Tony. I didn't have a choice." Adriana answered in a sad voice. She knew he was scared. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was scared too. She was scared that coming here alone was a mistake. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to save him.

Tony let his head drop back down to his chest. He mumbled in a defeated tone, "No..." before trying once more to regain his focus.

"Enough chit chat. Drop your weapon, or I shoot him in the head. Choice is yours, _Adriana_," Ben spoke, his voice full of hatred as he uttered her name.

"Shoot him," came the words out of Tony's mouth.

"Tony..."

"Just shoot him, Addy."

"Yeah, Adriana, go ahead and shoot me. Not before I splatter his brains all over this basement," Ben said in a humored voice.

"Kill this son of a bitch, Addy!" Tony ordered in a dangerous voice.

Addy stood aiming at Ben for a few more seconds before lowering her gun. Eight years working for the C.I.A., doing what she did for them, and still she couldn't take the shot. Not if it meant killing Tony. "I can't..."

Tony let out a sigh of despair at her words. He wanted Curran dead, and he wanted his suffering to be over. He didn't want _her_ to suffer. Shooting Ben was the only way, and she couldn't take the shot. He looked down in anger as Adriana dropped her gun, and kicked it over towards Ben's shadow. Ben smiled stepping out from behind Tony, still aiming his gun at Tony's head.

"Good choice," Ben stated in his sweet voice, before quickly turning the gun on Adriana.

A shot roared out of the barrel and struck Adriana. The force of the bullet knocked her to the ground. Tony's head came off of his chest, and he looked wide-eyed at his fallen partner.

"ADDY! NO!"

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Abby sat alone in her lab after being sent there by Gibbs to maintain the trace on Adriana's cell phone. Tim had managed to find the car that Carbone stole from NCIS, but it wasn't too helpful. She had disabled the GPS, and they were only able to follow the car through tolls and traffic cameras into Northeastern Virginia. Adriana had headed into the 50 square mile radius, but the team was at a loss. So Abby sat and waited, praying that the C.I.A. Officer would make a mistake and turn on her phone. Abby felt the tears rising again, and she cursed Officer Carbone for abandoning them. Maybe Adriana would save him, and bring her Tony back in one piece. However, it had already been an hour, and no communication from Carbone was suggesting otherwise. Abby stared at her computer.

"Please, please, please, please-" Abby chanted. She paused when her computer responded by blinking back at her. Her eyes widened with excitement. She picked up the phone quickly and dialed.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Gibbs!!"

"What is it, Abbs?"

"I have a location!"

"How?" Gibbs asked. His voice sounded tired, but this new information was adding a spark to his words.

"Her phone, Gibbs. She turned it on!"

"Where is she Abbs?"

"Leeland, Virginia. Hang on Gibbs, I'm getting information on the address."

Gibbs heard Abby's fast typing as she pounded away at the keys trying to find where Ben Curran was holding Tony. Suddenly she stopped.

"Oh..."

"What is it, Abby?"

"She's at a cemetery. Shady Oaks."

"Send the information to McGee's PD thing. That's good work, Abbs." Gibbs appraised before hanging up. Abby sat back in her chair almost relieved.

"Find them Gibbs, bring Tony back," Abby whispered as she picked up Bert to give him a squeeze.

* * *

Tony could not believe what had just transpired. He had heard a weapon discharge, and the next moment he saw his ex-partner lying on the ground of the damp basement. He had called out to her immediately, but received no response. He continued to stare at her unmoving form. The only thought running through his mind was, 'not again.' He had seen Kate and Paula die right before his eyes, and now this? It couldn't be happening, not again. His eyes began to well up at the thought of another fallen comrade. He stared intently at Addy as if willing her to rise.

"Addy?" he spoke quietly the sadness evident in his voice. Tony had about given up hope when he heard an irritated groan coming from the basement floor.

"You bastard..." Adriana said in a slight voice almost mumbling.

Tony's eyes lit up, "Addy?!"

Addy crossed her left hand over her body to cover the wound on her shoulder. Ben kept his weapon trained on Officer Carbone as she slowly willed herself into a sitting position.

"That the best you can do, Benji?" her words came like fire, scorching and unforgiving.

Ben crossed the room quickly until he was standing in front of Adriana. Using her good arm, she pulled herself to her kneeling position. Ben looked down at her callously before driving his boot into her mid section. Adriana fell from her kneeling position onto her side forcibly. Ben grabbed some loose rope that was sitting on the table in the corner of the room, and went back over to Adriana once again. He rolled her onto her stomach, before sitting down on her lower back, using his body weight to restrain her. Carbone winced as he grabbed her injured arm from her side, and began to tie her wrists together tightly behind her.

"Leave her alone, Ben!" Tony cried out, desperately trying to save his ex-partner from the terrors Ben could inflict. Ben ignored him as he finished tying off the rope. Tony tried again to get through to Ben, bravely taunting him to steer Ben's attentions back to himself.

"I'm who you want, Benji. I'm the one who beat your stupid game. I'm the one who put you in jail! You want me, Benji, not her!"

Ben removed himself from Adriana's back, and stomped back over to Tony. Without warning, Curran reached for the handle of the knife that was still embedded in Tony. Tony let out a cry as Ben ripped the knife from his flesh. Tony dropped his head down, and clenched his jaw, biting back the pain that was radiating through his body. Ben placed the tip of the knife under Tony's chin, forcing him to look up. Tony's eyes met Curran's and he saw the malice that lay beneath them.

"You're right, Anthony. I do want you. I want you to suffer," Ben smiled. "And what better way to make you suffer, then to watch her die. Slowly. Maybe I'll just cut her up piece by piece. Wouldn't that be fun, Anthony?"

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!"

Ben removed the blade from under Tony's chin, and punched him hard in the gut with his free hand. Tony coughed, trying hard to keep his breathing in check.

"Language, Anthony," Ben scolded in a mocking tone. "Don't make me hit you again. I want you conscious when I take her apart. I want you to feel every cut I make, Anthony. I want you to see every drop of blood, and I want you to know that it is all your fault. She's going to suffer, and it will all be because of YOU!"

Ben laughed as he walked away from a speechless Tony. Was this all his fault? No! Tony was determined to not play his game. He couldn't feel responsible, but he also couldn't help thinking that he could have prevented this. If he hadn't dropped his guard, and let Ben kidnap him she wouldn't be here. The pain he felt as he let his mind wander through all of the horrible possibilities that awaited Addy were killing him inside. He glared at Ben as Ben squatted in front of Adriana. Curran grabbed her hair, and yanked her head up from the ground so he could see her face.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Detective Carbone. I have something special for you."

Adriana spit at Ben, and he smacked her hard in return.

"You filthy whore!" Ben yelled as he released the hold on her hair letting her head drop forward once again. "I'll be back, and you'll be sorry for that, bitch."

Ben left the basement leaving Adriana and Tony alone. Adriana rolled over on her left side, making sure not to put pressure on her wound. She looked up at Tony, who was staring down at floor below him.

"You look like shit," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tony looked up at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. Ben had really done a number on him. Adriana had seen plenty of things during her time working for the C.I.A., but it never affected her as it did now. She waited for a one-of-a-kind Anthony DiNozzo smart ass remark, but was disappointed with his response.

"I'm fine..."

It was clear to her that he was trying his hardest to hide the pain in his voice. His breathing was shallow, and she knew that something had to be done soon. Tony didn't have long. She swore at herself for getting caught in this position. She allowed this maniac to play her, and she fell for it. A lot of good she was to Tony with a wounded shoulder, wrists tied behind her back, lying on the floor. Idiot, she berated herself. Tony interrupted her as she began to chastise her plan.

"You...shouldn't have...come here."

"I had to, Tony. You were my partner! What was I supposed to do, leave you here to die?"

"Gibbs-"

"I couldn't tell Gibbs! He would have killed you if NCIS showed up here with me."

"Great...so now," Tony coughed again, "we both get to die."

"No one is dying here, Tony. Hey! You here me? We are NOT going to die here!"

"You came with out back up!" Tony exclaimed, his adrenaline kicked in as the rage he felt boiled to the surface.

"You really think I'd show up here with out a plan?" she argued back.

"What plan, Addy?" Tony asked sarcastically, "getting shot?"

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs?"

"He'll be here, Tony. Just trust me, ok?"

Tony stared at Adriana who had a look of confidence on her face. Gibbs was coming? A wave of relief washed over him, and he let out a deep breath. Big mistake. A sudden surge of pain ran through him, and his eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall. He had to stay strong. Gibbs would kill him if he died before Gibbs showed up. He just hoped that Gibbs would come soon. The pain was unbearable, and Tony was struggling to win the battle with unconsciousness.

"You just have to be strong a little while longer, Tony," Addy said as she tried to console her pained friend. Tony winced as he let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" asked Adriana.

"Just like old times, Addy."

"What?" replied a confused Adriana.

"You always had to be right."

"And you always had to be a pain in the ass, DiNozzo."

* * *

Special Agent Timothy McGee fought the feeling of nausea as the car he was seated in raced down the Jefferson Davis Highway toward Leeland, Virginia. Tim's heart was beating rapidly as Gibbs swerved to pass another car that was blocking his way between their car and Tony. Tim glanced up into the rearview mirror to see Agent's Lee and Jardine. Lee had her head pressed up against the cracked open window swallowing the fresh air, and desperately trying not to vomit. Jardine didn't seem much better. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was holding her hand over her mouth. Three out of the four agents in the car swayed once again, as Gibbs offensively overtook another vehicle. Tim checked the rearview once more to see the autopsy truck in close pursuit. Tim was amazed that Ducky was able to keep up. Palmer and Saunders must be in hell right now; especially which ever one was seated in the middle. Tim secretly hoped that it was Agent Saunders. Tim glanced over at Gibbs. His face was stone, but his eyes were enraged. Tim wasn't sure he had ever seen Gibbs this angry. It scared him, but it also gave him hope. Tony once said that Gibbs was like a dog with an old bone, and McGee could see the truth in Tony's statement. Gibbs made a sharp left onto Morton Road, and once again Tim, Jardine, and Lee shifted violently with the turning vehicle. McGee checked the map on his P.D.A. He saw that they would be at the cemetery soon. Tim prayed that Tony was alive...for everyone's sake.

* * *

Tony and Adriana remained silent in their basement dungeon. Every so often Tony would try to release some of the pressure from his arms by attempting to stand on his toes. Adriana would look up with each attempt in concern. Tony was getting worse by the minute. Gibbs had better arrive soon. Ben had been gone for ten minutes, and with each passing second Adriana would try to wiggle out of her bonds. He had tied her wrists tightly, but she was making progress. She could feel the rope burning against her skin cutting into her flesh. She stopped her struggle when she heard Tony speak.

"Addy..." Tony said with barely any attempt to mask the pain. Adriana knew that was not a good sign. Tony was the king of masking emotions, and if his mask was failing, so was he.

"What is it, Tony?"

"If...if we don't get out of this..."

"Knock it off Tony, we are going to be fine," Adriana cut him off in a stern voice.

Tony ignored her and continued, "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for bailing on you...back in Philly."

"Save it Tony. You can apologize when we get out of here."

"Addy-"

"No, Tony. I don't want to hear it. What ever happened to DiNozzo's not giving up?"

Tony smiled slightly at her words, but his smile was replaced with dread as he heard Ben opening the basement door.

"Miss me?" asked Ben in mischievous voice. He was holding some kind of apparatus in his hand, which he plugged into the wall nearest to Addy.

"Go to hell, Benji" spat Adriana.

"You first, Detective," Ben replied.

Curran flicked the switch to the apparatus in his hand. It came to life, and Tony forced his head up to see what was making the powerful noise. He saw the electric carving knife in Ben's hand. Whatever color remained in his face paled at the sight. Ben was always true to his words, and he was going to cut up Addy like a Thanksgiving turkey right in front of him. Tony felt the bile rising in his throat as he stared at the menacing object in Ben's hands.

"I borrowed this from the house's previous tenant. I doubt he'll mind. He's a bit dead at the moment," Ben laughed as he made his way over to Adriana.

"Ben, no! Please...please I'm begging you don't do this. Kill me, cut me up into pieces, just leave her alone!" Tony begged with all of his might. He couldn't allow this to happen...not again.

"I knew you'd beg for me, Anthony. Too bad it won't help your partner," Ben inched closer to Adriana with the carving knife. She tried to back away, but it didn't do much good.

"NO!" Tony screamed.

Ben was about to begin when he heard a creak on the floor above him. He turned off the knife, and ran to the table to grab his gun.

* * *

The car Gibbs was driving stopped abruptly at the edge of Shady Oaks Cemetery. With lightening speed he was out of the car, followed by a slower threesome of car sick agents. The truck pulled up behind Gibbs' sedan. Ducky, and Palmer exited the truck first, while Agent Saunders (McGee had gotten his wish) crawled out of the middle seat looking a sickly shade of green. All seven gathered at the entrance to the cemetery.

"Duck, Palmer, you two stay here. Wait for my call. The rest of you, follow McGee and I. Stay low, and stay quiet. We don't need this son of a bitch getting spooked." Not when Tony's life is on the line, thought Gibbs to himself, "McGee!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Lead the way."

McGee pulled out his P.D.A. and followed the trail towards Adriana's cell phone. Gibbs and the others were following closely, weapons drawn, eyeing their surroundings. Within minutes they saw the old groundskeeper's house.

"Her phone is transmitting from over there, boss"

Gibbs nodded, and motioned for Saunders and Lee to make a quick parameter around the house for possible entrances and exits. The agents worked in silence as they surveyed their position. Saunders and Lee made it back quickly from circling the small house.

"Only one door to the inside," Agent Lee reported as she pointed towards the front door. Gibbs moved forward with his gun leading the way. He held up his hand as a sign for the others to follow him. Gibbs looked down as he crossed the threshold, and spotted Adriana's cell phone laying inconspicuously by the front door. Smart, he thought. At least she had the sense to allow him find her location. Tim had Gibbs' six as they entered the small house in silence followed by Lee, then Jardine, and taking up the rear was Agent Saunders. Upon entering the door, the agents heard a dull grinding noise filling the house. The noise became louder as they cleared each room they passed heading towards the back of the house. Gibbs could hear muffled voices coming from below, but they were too faint to make out. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he heard a noise that shook him to the core.

"NO!"

Even though most of the sound was blocked by the floor beneath him, he knew who the voice belonged to. Tony. Gibbs looked up towards the heavens and thanked God that his friend was alive. Gibbs held up a fist to halt the agents who were following him. McGee, Lee, and Jardine stopped immediately. Andrew, who was not paying enough attention, stumbled, causing the old floor to creak. Everyone turned to look at Saunders, who barely acknowledged their glares. They stood in silence for a moment until they heard the grinding noise shut off, and the heavy footsteps of a man who knew he had company. Dammit! Gibbs swore to himself. That idiot Saunders had blown the element of surprise. Gibbs looked over at him with eyes that could kill.

"Saunders, Lee, and Jardine! Wait outside, and maintain the parameter. McGee, you're with me," Gibbs whispered angrily.

"On your six, boss," Tim replied which caused Gibbs to wince slightly. He couldn't help picturing Tony as Tim had spoken those words.

* * *

Adriana let out the breath she was holding when Ben turned off the electric blade. She went deathly calm as she watched Ben frantically pacing, gun in hand, planning his next move. Tony was watching Ben's pacing curiously before turning to look at Adriana. Obviously, he had not heard the sound of the floor creaking above. Addy smiled at him in response, and Tony's eyes shined with acknowledgment. Gibbs was here.

"You stupid bitch!" Ben cried as he pointed the gun towards Adriana. "This is not the way it works! You didn't play my game!"

"Aww, Benji, don't be such a poor sport. You told me to show up alone, and I did. Can't blame me if your game wasn't good enough to fool NCIS."

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Ben yelled grasping his head with his left hand, the gun pointed at Adriana in his right. "No, this isn't over! I'm not done with you yet!"

Ben stormed over to Tony, and took an angled position behind him aiming the barrel at DiNozzo's head. Adriana bit her lip and hoped he wouldn't pull the trigger. Her attention shifted as the door behind her was kicked open with brute strength.

"NCIS! FREEZE!"

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Still have a few more chapters to go. :) P.S. to TheNaggingCube - I may be slightly evil, but I'm definitely wicked ;)

* * *

Special Agent Gibbs kicked in the basement door storming into the room covered by McGee. He had followed protocol, ordering Curran to freeze, but he knew that this asshole wasn't going to go down with out a fight. Gibbs' eyes immediately fell on his Senior Field Agent. Tony looked like shit. His face was bruised and swollen, his upper arms were covered in dried blood, and his breathing was irregular. Gibbs' heart sank further when he saw Ben's gun aimed at Tony's head. Lying on the floor about 2 feet in front of him was Officer Carbone. She was bound, and he could tell she was wounded as well; though no where near as bad as Tony.

"Drop your weapon!" ordered Gibbs. The rage in his voice was unparalleled.

"G..Gibbs?..." Tony muttered attempting to look forward.

"Ah, so this is Special Agent Gibbs? You're older than I thought you would be," purred Ben.

"Not too old to put a bullet between your eyes," Gibbs replied in a corrective manner. "Now drop your weapon," he ordered a second time.

"Oh I think not. You might be able to kill me _Special Agent _Gibbs, but not before I kill your friend here." Ben pressed the gun forcibly into Tony's head causing him to wince. "How about another game?"

"I'm done with your games, Curran."

"You think you have a choice?" Curran replied in a raised voice. "This is my game, and YOU will play by MY rules! Now tell your man to drop his gun!"

"If you think we're going to drop our weapons then you're stupider than you look, Curran."

"You can keep your weapon, Agent Gibbs. He," Ben motioned towards McGee, "needs to lose his gun."

Gibbs turned his attention away from Ben momentarily to look once again at Tony. It felt as though Gibbs' heart was being ripped out of his chest every time he looked over at his friend. Tony was in a lot of pain, that much was clear. Tony was going to die right in front of him if he didn't do something. Gibbs could not, he would not let that happen. Even though Gibbs would never admit it out loud, Tony was like a son to him. If this sick son of a bitch killed Tony he may as well kill Gibbs too. That is what it would feel like. Gibbs looked down at Officer Carbone. He was angry with her for going in alone, and possibly risking Tony's life. He noticed that she was cautiously wiggling her hands in an attempt to loosen the bonds enough to free herself. She was doing a good job, but what good was a pair of free hands against a .45? Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by Ben's harsh tone.

"Tell him to drop his gun! DO IT NOW!" roared Ben.

"Drop it McGee," said Gibbs in a calm voice.

"Boss?"

"Now Tim!"

Tim dropped his weapon, and kicked it towards the center of the room. He stared at Gibbs in amazement. He couldn't believe that Gibbs was allowing Curran to call the shots. He looked over at the carnage Curran had inflicted on Tony, and for the second time in his life Tim wanted to see someone die. Painfully. He looked back at Gibbs waiting for further instruction, but received none. Gibbs just maintained his glare at Ben while keeping his Sig aimed at Ben's head.

"Thank you, Tim," Ben said. Tim shuddered in disgust when Ben used his name. "Now, here is the game. You have two choices, Special Agent Gibbs. Option one: You shoot that bitch, Detective Carbone in the head. She dies, Anthony lives, and I turn myself in. Option two: I shoot Anthony, you shoot me, and the bitch gets to leave here alive."

"You son of a bitch," Gibbs growled.

"Think it over, Special Agent Gibbs. You only have two options. I would hate for you to make the wrong choice."

"B...boss."

Gibbs looked over at Tony who had suddenly become more alert.

"Boss...you can't."

"DiNozzo-"

"No, boss...just...just shoot him."

"I'm not gonna let him kill you, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied in a caring voice.

McGee was shocked when her heard the compassion in Gibbs' words. He was even more shocked when he saw Gibbs aim his gun a Officer Carbone's head. She looked at him with out fear, as if speaking to him through her piercing green eyes. From McGee's angle it looked as though she was reassuring Gibbs. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. Gibbs was going to shoot Adriana to save Tony. McGee's heart sank in his chest. He looked over at Tony whose eyes had opened and were staring at Gibbs in fear.

"Jethro...no...please. I can't-" Tony's words were stopped by a coughing fit that shook his entire body. Gibbs' eyes welled up at the sight, but he bit back the tears. Now was not the time. He'd save them for later, when he was alone with his boat. Ben had a huge grin on his face as he spoke.

"What are you waiting for, Special Agent Gibbs? Pull the trigger."

Gibbs looked down at Adriana. Her eyes were locked on his. She nodded slightly, and McGee could swear he saw a hint of a smile pass Gibbs' lips. Gibbs pulled back the safety, his aim still at her head. Gibbs clenched his jaw, and looked over at Ben.

"I can't," he stated in a resigned voice. He lowered his aim before dropping the gun behind Adriana's back. The look on Ben's face went from one of joy to one of indisputable rage.

"NO!" Ben yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Gibbs said.

Gibb's blue eyes were locked on Tony's. Tony hung his head, and a small smile formed as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ben couldn't believe what was happening. This was not right! Ben's finger tightened on the trigger as he spun the gun around towards Gibbs.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Ben screamed.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Adriana had managed to slip out of her bonds during the exchange, and she reached to grab Gibbs' gun. He had planted it within perfect distance of her grip. Her injured arm swung around her body, gun in hand, and in an instant she had pulled the trigger. McGee looked dumbfounded as he saw the bullet explode through Ben's forehead. Ben's eyes widened, and went dull as the blast knocked him backwards onto the floor. Adriana held her aim for a few more seconds before dropping the gun. She rolled onto her back, and cradled her right shoulder with her left hand. Gibbs rushed over to Tony cupping Tony's battered face gently in his hands. McGee stood in place too shocked to move.

"Tim...McGee!"

"Y-yes boss?"

"Call Ducky! Get him here, now! And call 9-1-1" Gibbs ordered, his focus never leaving Tony.

Gibbs held Tony's face in his right hand, beckoning him to look up. Tony had his eyes closed tightly, silent tears rolled down his cheek mixing with the blood on his face.

"Tony?"

"Boss?" Tony asked while opening his eyes. Tony attempted to keep his focus away from his pain. Gibbs was proud of how strong Tony was. "Addy?" Tony asked frantically.

"She's fine, Tony."

"You...you shot her..." Tony's words came slowly, but filled with horror.

"No I didn't, Tony. She's fine." Gibbs softly moved Tony's head so that he could see Adriana clearly. Adriana was looking over at Tony with a concerned look on her face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, DiNozzo," Addy joked.

"Boss...it hurts."

"I know, Tony, but you just have to hang on a little bit longer. You're going to be fine DiNozzo."

"Sor...sorry, boss."

Gibbs watched as Tony lost his battle to stay awake. Tony's head felt heavy against his hand, and for a second Gibbs thought the worse.

"DiNozzo...Tony!"

Adriana sat up at Gibbs' words, and looked over at Tony in shock. He couldn't be dead. She saw Gibbs feeling for a pulse. She was grateful when she saw Gibbs let out a sigh of relief when he found Tony's pulse. It was weak, but rapid. Tony started to breath quickly in his unconscious state, and chills racked his body.

"McGee, where the hell is Ducky?!"

"He should be here any second, boss. He already called an ambulance, and had them on standby outside the gate."

As soon as McGee had finished his statement he heard footsteps and rattling coming down the stairs. Ducky entered the basement first, followed by two EMT's with a stretcher, and then Palmer.

"Oh my..." Ducky for once was at a loss for words as he looked around at the destruction present in the basement dungeon.

Ducky rushed over to Tony with the EMT's. Adriana had moved out of the way, and was attempting to stand. She swayed a bit due to the loss of blood from her gun shot wound, but Palmer offered his arm to help her stay upright. The EMT's placed the stretcher in front of Tony and began to assess the situation. Gibbs helped the EMT's remove the bonds from Tony's wrists, and they carefully laid him down on the stretcher. The EMT's strapped Tony's unconscious form onto the stretcher, and quickly rushed him out of the room. Gibbs followed behind closely. He didn't want to let Tony out of his sight. Ducky walked over to Jimmy and Adriana. As soon as he stood in front of her, he noticed the bullet wound in her shoulder. He placed his hand on her shoulder, moving her slightly to check for an exit wound. Adriana flinched at his touch.

"I'm fine, Doctor."

"Well, it appears to be a through and through, but you should get to the hospital, my dear."

Adriana nodded, and allowed Palmer to lead her up the stairs, and away from the hell that Benjamin Curran had created for Tony. She stopped walking when she thought back to how Tony had gone limp. She bit her lip, dread filling her mind.

"What is it, Adriana?" inquired Ducky.

"Tony?"

"It won't lie to you, Adriana. It doesn't look good, but we can only hope that we got here in time. Anthony is strong, and he is a fighter. I have no doubt that he will pull through this ordeal."

Adriana nodded, and once again began making her way out of the house. As they exited she saw McGee on the phone, presumably with Abby. He still looked a bit stupefied by what had transpired. She looked over at the ambulance where Tony had been loaded in the back. She staggered a bit. Her head was feeling a bit light, and she was exhausted. Being shot and not sleeping for over 50 hours was not a preferable combination. Gibbs was about to enter the back of the ambulance as well when Ducky noticed the pallor on Adriana's face.

"Jethro!" Ducky called out. Gibbs stopped in his tracks, and looked over at the good Doctor.

"What?"

"I believe we should send Officer Carbone in the ambulance with Anthony. She'll need to have her wound taken care of."

Gibbs glared at Adriana before nodding at Ducky. He stepped aside, and allowed Jimmy and one of the EMT's to seat her in the ambulance. Gibbs stared at the ambulance as the doors slammed shut. The sirens began to rang, and the ambulance darted out of the cemetery and towards the nearest trauma center. Ducky walked over to Gibbs and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could see that his friend was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"I can't lose him, Duck."

"Have faith, Jethro. Young Anthony has always been one to beat the odds."

Gibbs stood in silence for a moment, clearing his head. He turned around to see Jimmy Palmer, and his team standing behind him waiting for instruction.

"McGee! You're in charge. As soon as you finish processing the scene, get your ass to the hospital. Palmer! Take the body back to D.C. with Lee, and Jardine."

"What about me?" asked Agent Saunders

Gibbs walked over to Agent Saunders menacingly. He spoke to him with words that dripped venom.

"_You_?" Gibbs grabbed Saunders by the collar, and shook him forcefully. "You almost got my Agent killed! You will stay here at the crime scene until some one relieves you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" Agent Saunders replied like a frightened child.

Gibbs pushed Andrew back as he released his grip on Andrew's collar. Saunders stumbled, but managed to stay upright. Gibbs turned back to Ducky.

"Duck, you're with me."

Ducky trotted forward to catch up with Gibbs who was already making his way back to the sedan. With out turning back, Gibbs called out to Tim.

"McGee! When you are done filling in Abby, call the Director and give him a sit rep."

* * *

The ride in the ambulance to Mary Washington Hospital was tense. Adriana couldn't help but stare at her ex-partner as the EMT's did all they could to help him. They had placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and hooked up an EKG to monitor his heart rhythm. Beep Beep Beep. The sound was deafening. She thought back to the look in Gibbs' eyes when Ducky stopped him from riding in the ambulance with Tony. To say he was angry would be an understatement. Even though she barely knew Agent Gibbs, she knew enough to know he was going to be furious with her; and rightfully so. She had disappeared, and ran off alone to save Tony. In the end she had pulled the trigger, but she knew that was not enough to sway Gibbs' wrath. It was never fun dealing with a pissed off marine. Tony's heart monitor began beeping more rapidly, and his eyes flew open.

"No..no...leave me alone. Addy! No!" Tony cried.

Addy was shocked by his behavior. He seemed incredibly disoriented, and he was struggling against the straps that held him down on the stretcher. Adriana looked questioningly at the EMT.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not a doctor, ma'am, but I'd say his going into septic shock. It can alter patient's mental status causing them to be confused and agitated."

"Do something!"

"We are doing what we can, ma'am, but he needs to be treated at the hospital. If we try to sedate him we could do more harm."

Adriana leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and grasped Tony's hand. She stroked it gently with her thumb.

"Shhh Tony, it's over. You need to calm down."

"Addy?" Tony looked around the interior of the ambulance, searching for his ex-partner.

"I'm right here Tony, just hang in there."

Tony tightened his grip as a wave of pain hit his body. Adriana returned the grip, making sure Tony knew she was with him. Tony closed his eyes, and let unconsciousness take hold once again. Adriana refused to let go of his hands until they reached the Emergency Room at Mary Washington. She watched as 3 nurses, an E.R. Physician, and a Trauma Surgeon assisted the EMT's in removing the stretcher from the ambulance.

"Male, late thirties, stab wound to the left shoulder, multiple lacs and contusions to the torso, and upper arms. Hypotensive, heart rate 80 over 55, pulse 90, patient is unresponsive..."

The EMT's words faded as Tony was taken through the automatic doors into the Trauma center. Two nurses greeted Adriana at the door of the ambulance with a wheel chair.

"You're friend is in good hands, ma'am. Dr. Tehain is the best E.R. Doc we've got. Now, let's get you checked out, ok?"

A nurse helped Adriana into the wheelchair although it was obvious she'd rather walk. As they entered the E.R. she looked down the hallway where she could barely make out the words of the medical staff working on her injured friend. He mind raged as she thought of Ben Curran. She was glad she was the one to kill the asshole. He deserved worse. The nurse wheeled her into her room, and she waited impatiently for the doctor to come and assess her. The sooner he was done, the sooner she could check on Tony.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into the waiting area of the Emergency Room at Mary Washington Hospital, followed closely by Ducky. He walked immediately over to the admitting representative behind the glass.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was taken here by ambulance. What's his condition?" Gibbs commanded.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can not release any information to any one who is not a relative of Mr. DiNozzo." the receptionist answered in a calm and professional voice.

"**I am **Special Agent DiNozzo's next of kin, so do whatever the hell it is you need to do, and tell me what the hell is going on with my agent!"

The receptionist looked frightened at Gibbs' harsh tone. Ducky took this as a sign to intervene.

"I'm sorry my dear for my friends rude outburst. We are all quite worried about young Anthony. My name is Doctor Mallard, and I am Anthony's personal physician. Is there any information you can give us in regards to his condition?" Ducky asked in a mellow and friendly voice.

The receptionist began typing on her computer looking for something to appease the scary Agent and the pleasant doctor standing before her.

"Mr...Special Agent DiNozzo is being treated by the doctors at the moment. As soon as some one is available, I will make sure they come out to speak with you."

Gibbs stopped staring at the young woman, and nodded. He turned away, and walked over to a section of seating closest to the door to the Emergency Room. Ducky sat beside him, and put a comforting hand on Jethro's left forearm. Gibbs closed his eyes momentarily. The adrenaline was fading, and so was he. Gibbs was exhausted, and this whole ordeal had taken a lot out of him. He stood back up and walked over to the window. The receptionist looked up at him in fear of another tirade.

"Sir, I've already told you. As soon as the doctor is-"

"Coffee."

"Excuse me?"

"Where can I get some coffee?" Gibbs asked in a fatigued voice.

"The cafeteria is on the ground floor, just take a right off of the elevator, and follow the signs."

* * *

Nurses hurried around Tony as they checked his stats while Dr. Tehain barked out orders.

"Get me a stat CBC, chem 12, blood cultures times two, PT, PTT, blood gas, type and screen, and cross for 4 units. Have the Blood Bank send up a unit of O-Neg while we wait for the type specific." barked Dr. Tehain.

"Right away Doctor," answered one of the nurses as she ran over to the phone to call down to the lab.

"Shirley, call X-ray. I want a portable chest, upper extremities, and a KUB. And get ultrasound up here, I want an abdominal scan as well."

"Doctor, his B.P. is dropping. 70 over 40," called out another nurse.

"How's his pulse-ox?"

"75"

"We need to intubate. Get me a scope and 8.5mm tubing."

Dr. Tehain tilted Tony's head back, and opened his jaw placing the scope in Tony's mouth. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly, but the doctor stayed focused on the task at hand.

"He's crashing Doctor!"

Dr. Tehain struggled slightly as he worked to complete intubation on his patient. As soon as the tubing was in place he pulled out the layrngoscope. A nurse hooked up the tubing to a respirator, and checked the monitor.

"B.P. is rising, pulse-ox is at 86."

"Good, but he's not out of the woods yet. Shirley, where the hell is X-ray?"

* * *

Gibbs and Ducky waited in silence for close to two hours. Change of shift had occurred, and the meek young woman who had previously occupied the admitting desk was replaced by a grumpy looking older woman. She would definitely not be as easy to intimidate. Gibbs was on his third cup of coffee, when the doors to the Emergency Room opened. Gibbs head came up quicky, and he was disappointed to see that it was not Tony's doctor coming to report. Instead, Officer Carbone made her way over to the duo. Her shirt had been replaced by complimentary hospital scrubs, and the bandaging on her right shoulder peaked out from underneath the cuff of the scrub top. Her arm was in a sling, and two butterfly clips had been placed on her wounded cheek from where Curran had struck her.

"Adriana, have you been properly discharged?" inquired Ducky.

"It took some convincing, but they released me after a few stitches and a couple of prescriptions. Any news on Tony?" she sounded tired as she replied to Ducky. Adriana looked over at Gibbs who had not said a word to her since she left him in the bullpen back at NCIS.

Gibbs stood up and came face to face with Adriana. His eyes were tired, but infuriated. He stared at her for several seconds before speaking.

"With me."

Gibbs turned and left the waiting area. Adriana sighed and followed. They reached the elevator, and Gibbs pressed the button with excessive force. He waited silently until the doors opened. Gibbs motioned for her to enter, and after she did he followed her inside. He pressed a button to a random floor, but as soon as the elevator started to move, he flicked the stop switch. Adriana looked at Gibbs in confusion.

"Ya know, Gibbs, this is a hospital. People might need the elevator."

Gibbs squared his shoulders, and turned to face Adriana. She stared into his eyes, and did not back down.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I didn't have a choice-"

"Like hell you didn't! You're damn lucky that we got there in time. You put yourself, and an NCIS Special Agent at risk, because you decided to be a vigilante!"

"I left you my coordinates when I turned on my phone! I did what I had to do!" Adriana argued back, still not backing down from Gibbs' intensity.

"You're lucky that I don't arrest you for withholding information from a federal investigation! DiNozzo is MY Senior Field Agent, and you should have told me what the hell was going on!"

Adriana would have crossed her arms if she could have. Explaining her actions to Gibbs was seemingly useless. Then it dawned on her. She reached into her back pocket, and removed a piece of paper that was folded from inside. She held the paper out to Gibbs. Gibbs took the paper and unfolded it. He saw the picture of a middle aged woman staring back at him.

"What the hell is this?" Gibbs asked. His tone had lowered, but the anger was still present.

"Turn it over."

Gibbs turned over the photograph, and read the words to himself. 'Dear Detective Carbone, We have known each other for quite some time now. I think it is about time you met my mother. Come alone or Anthony dies. You know me well enough by now to know that this is not an option. Regards, Ben Curran.'

"Where did you get this?"

"At the ampitheatre. Gibbs, he would have killed Tony if you showed up when I did. I did what I thought was best. I went with my gut, and I _didn't_ leave you hanging. I turned on my phone, because I knew you would be tracking me. I just needed a head start. I was _not_ being a vigilante."

Gibbs removed his attention from the picture in his hand, and set his eyes back on Adriana. After a minute of staring, reading the sincerity of her intentions, Gibbs nodded at her. He was about to start the elevator in motion when Adriana asked him a question.

"Hey Gibbs, why isn't Tony on your team anymore? I mean, you seem to care about him, and he's always been good at what he does."

"Ask Director Vance."

"He split up your team?"

Gibbs nodded. He really didn't want to talk about Vance.

"Why?"

Gibbs only shrugged in response. Officer Carbone could tell that Vance's dissection of the team was a sore subject, so she decided to drop it. Gibbs flicked the switch to resume the elevators motion, and pressed the button to return to the 1st floor. Just as the elevator doors were about to open, Adriana felt a smack against the back of her head. She turned her head sharply to look at Gibbs, who had a faint smirk on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Adriana asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator, and answered without turning around.

"That, was for going off with out back up," Gibbs replied in a nonchalant manner.

Adriana stood in the elevator stunned. She couldn't believe that Gibbs had just slapped her upside the back of her head. She noticed that the elevator doors were shutting, and she slipped between them to follow Gibbs back to the E.R. waiting area. As soon as she arrived she saw a man in an expensive suit standing beside Ducky. She muttered some obscenities which only Gibbs heard before she walked over to him with a fake grin on her face.

"Director Thompson, what a pleasant surprise."

"Officer Carbone, might I have a word with you outside?"

Director Thompson headed out the doors of the E.R. without waiting for a response. Adriana snarled as she followed her director outside. Ducky looked at Gibbs questioningly, but Gibbs offered no response. When the Director and Adriana had reached a private area, Thompson addressed her.

"How's your arm?"

"I'll live."

Director Thompson did not look pleased, "I have had to remove you from your upcoming assignment. What were you thinking, Officer Carbone? I sent you in as a consultant, not as a damn martyr."

"I did what I needed to get the job done, sir."

"What you needed to do was remember who writes your checks."

"You going to fire me, sir?" Adriana challenged Thompson.

"No, I am not going to fire you, Officer Carbone. Consider yourself suspended with out pay for the remainder of your sick leave."

Adriana shot a sarcastic look at her Director, but said nothing.

"You should be happy that is all I am going to do. If you were not such a valuable asset I would have had your head on the chopping block."

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"That is all, Carbone. I expect you back at work as soon as possible."

The Director turned to leave before Adriana stopped him.

"Director, I need a favor."

"You are all out of favors, Carbone."

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot about Baghdad. I think you still owe me for that one, Charlie."

Director Thompson placed his hands on his hips, and gave Adriana a look of irritation, "What do you want?"

"Do you still golf with the SecNav?"

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Wow...how horrible am I? This update has been a long time coming, but life has been crazy. Anyway, I am hoping to update again within the week. Only a few more chapters to go :) Apologies for the long wait. Not too much action in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

p.s. Since I just realized I forgot my disclaimer in the beginning here it is now...I don't own NCIS or its characters.

* * *

Adriana walked back into the E.R. waiting room, and took her seat next to Ducky. The exhaustion was clear on her face, but there was also a sparkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips. Gibbs seemed to have noticed, because he shot a questioning look at Adriana.

"He's not too happy about some of my choices. Mostly the getting shot in the shoulder situation that got his attention," Adriana answered the unasked question.

"You were very lucky, my dear, that a shoulder wound is the most serious of you injuries," lectured Ducky. "You know this reminds me of a young lad that I once met in Dubai-"

Ducky's story was cut short by the sound of a stampeding goth charging into the waiting area. Abby's clunky boots did not make for a quiet entry nor did the half squealing half sobbing voice accompanying the heavy foot steps.

"Oh my God, Gibbs! Where is Tony, how is he, what happened? Is he going to be okay, because if he's not going to be okay I'm going to–wait what am I saying? Of course he's going to be okay. He's Tony, he's always okay!! Tell me he's going to be okay, Gibbs!" Abby cried while throwing herself into Gibbs' open arms.

"I don't know, Abbs. I just don't know."

Gibbs' mind flashed back to the horrifying sight that greeted him in Curran's basement dungeon. Tony was pale, bloody, and was half conscious by the time they were able to reach him. Gibbs shook his head clearing away the image, and returned to give comfort to his forensic scientist.

"Have they told you anything?" Abby asked while attempting to wipe away her mascara lined tears.

"We are waiting for Anthony's physician to report on his condition, Abigail. In situations such as these, it is best to wait for more information rather than jumping to any grim conclusions," Ducky responded.

Abby allowed another sniffle into Gibbs now wet shirt before turning towards Ducky's direction. Her face fell immediately when she spied Adriana sitting next to Ducky. In her rush for Gibbs' comfort she had not even noticed the woman's presence.

"You! This is all your fault! Curran wanted you! He wanted you, and he used Tony to get to you. If you weren't so damn secretive Curran would have never gone after Tony! And then you go off and to get Curran alone! Tony could have died and it would be all your fault!" Abby yelled at Adriana accusingly.

"Abbs," Gibbs interrupted softly.

Abby looked mutinously back at Gibbs before shooting an angry look at Adriana. Adriana seemed undisturbed by her outburst, and made no attempt to rectify the goth's opinion of herself.

"No, Gibbs! You can't honestly think that what she did is ok! Tony could die!"

"Abby!" Gibbs stated more forcefully, "She saved his life."

Abby's eyes welled up again as she reclaimed her place back in Gibbs' arms.

"I'm sorry Gibbs! It just...I don't want to loose him. I'm sick of losing people, Gibbs."

"I know Abbs," Gibbs said quietly into her ear as he led her to a seat in the waiting area.

* * *

The next hour went by painstakingly slow. Abby was curled up against Ducky, Adriana was fighting sleep as she stared at the entrance to the E.R., and Gibbs had just recently taken to pacing the waiting area. Every once in a while he would glare at the older receptionist behind the desk. He had requested information about DiNozzo fifteen minutes prior, and the response was a crass, "as soon as the doctor is available, he will come speak with you." Gibbs was not a patient man, and the waiting was eating away at his cool exterior. He was about to have another go at unpleasant receptionist when the door to the E.R. opened. A man in a white lab coat stepped forward and his eyes fell on the foursome.

"Family for Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs nodded in response to the Physician's inquiry. "Follow me please."

Gibbs was the first through the door followed by an eager Abby, and then Ducky. Adriana slowly made her way out of the plastic chair to follow. The Doctor made his way into the first available family room, and waited for the party to enter before closing the door behind them.

"My name is Doctor Tehain, and I was the attending physician for Mr. DiNozzo. Please have a seat," Dr. Tehain spoke in a neutral voice as he gestured to the small table in the private room. Abby, Ducky, and Adriana pulled up a seat. Gibbs chose to stand as he attempted to read Dr. Tehain's body language in order to gauge the outcome of the conversation. Abby was the first to speak up as soon as they were seated.

"Tony's ok, right? I mean, not ok, but he will be?"

"Mr. DiNozzo is alive at present, but-"

"Cut the crap, Doc. Just tell us like it is no sugar coating needed," Gibbs gruffly interrupted.

Dr. Tehain nodded before continuing, "Mr. DiNozzo is stable right now, but his condition is critical. His list of injuries is long, but only two that could be potentially life threatening. Mr. DiNozzo suffered multiple lacerations to his arms, back, and face coupled with extensive bruising which will cause him to be in pain for quite some time. His cheekbone is fractured, and his right shoulder was dislocated, but we were able to set it. He also sustained 4 broken ribs one of which caused a slight puncture to his lung causing it to collapse. We have inserted a chest tube to relieve the pressure."

"Will Anthony need surgery to correct the pneumothorax, Dr. Tehain?" asked Ducky.

"At this point I would say no. I believe the pneumothorax was caused by a shift in body position most likely due to a blow, but the fractured rib is not protruding into the pleural cavity. It is my opinion that the ribs will set naturally, but it is something we are keeping an eye on. Our main concern right now is combating the sepsis. The knife wound to Mr. DiNozzo's left shoulder was deep, but not life threatening. However, the blood loss in addition to an infection has caused him to go into septic shock."

A gasp from Abby caught the Doctor's attention. Ducky put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and whispered some soothing words of encouragement. Adriana still had a blank expression on her face as she absorbed all of the information about her fallen friend. Gibbs cleared his throat urging the Doctor to continue.

"We are treating the sepsis with a strong course of antibiotics. We have also included an anti-inflammatory for the bruising and swelling, as well as pressors to increase his heart rate. We had to place Mr. DiNozzo on a ventilator to assist his breathing as his oxygen levels were too low at his arrival. We will be keeping a close eye on the sepsis, but the low oxygen levels, and the significant trauma to his body could jeopardize his recovery."

"What are his chances, Doc?" Gibbs asked in a low voice as he fought his emotions.

"I don't deal in numbers, sir. In cases like this, it all depends on the patient. I won't lie to you, if he does wake up the recovery will be long and painful."

"What do you mean _IF_??" Gibbs barked.

"Like I said, Mr. DiNozzo's condition is critical. Right now all we can do is monitor him closely, and wait. His body has been put under considerable stress, and the human body has limits. If he is a fighter-"

"He IS a fighter," Gibbs interjected.

"Well then, you should have faith that Mr. DiNozzo will pull through this ordeal."

Gibbs continued to stare at the Doctor for another few moments before nodding, "He better, or he'll have to answer to me."

"Can we see him?" asked Abby in a meek voice.

"Of course. He has been moved up to the ICU so he can only have two visitors at a time. I'll have a nurse bring you up," replied Dr. Tehain before leaving the group to find a nurse.

Gibbs sighed, and pulled out a seat next to Abby. Tears were still leaking from her eyes, and Gibbs embraced her once more. He rubbed her back reassuringly although he wasn't sure who the motion was more comforting for. The past few days had been an emotional roller coaster for all involved. He was grateful that they had been able to track down Tony, and kill the sick bastard who had tortured Tony nearly to death. Gibbs couldn't help feel a pang of guilt in his chest when he thought back to how he had treated Tony over the past six months. DiNozzo had attempted to keep in contact with him, but he had kept his responses minimal. It wasn't that he did not want to keep in touch with his senior...former senior agent, but he would always think back to the look in Tony's eyes after the meeting with Vance. His team had all been looking to him for instruction, and in his own grief he had brushed them off. Gibbs saw confusion, disappointment, guilt, and sadness all flash in those eyes before Tony had schooled his expression back to one of indifference. That brief moment when Tony's emotions had shone through was too tough to bear. He hated that he had let them down so he dismissed them, all of them, and went back to being the gruff SOB people always took him for. Now all he could hope for was that Tony would pull through this so he could make things right. He would get his team back, and no one, not even the Sec Nav could stand in his way. Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by a nurse who had entered the family room to escort them up to the ICU.

"If you'll just follow me I will bring you up to the ICU waiting area," the nurse spoke as she gestured for them to follow.

* * *

Once they arrived at the ICU waiting the area the nurse spoke up again, "Only two visitors are allowed in the room at one time."

Gibbs walked over to her immediately, and nodded in Abby's direction. Abby followed him quickly, being careful not to allow her platform boots to make too much noise as they walked into the ICU. The nurse led them to room 6. Gibbs steeled himself as he prepared to enter the room. Abby grabbed his hand firmly, and he felt his heart break more. Abby was such a sensitive person underneath her dark exterior, and Gibbs knew how hard this would be for her to see Tony in such a state.

"I am sure Dr. Tehain has already mentioned the ventilator, but I just don't want you to be shocked when you walk in there. He has two IV's attached, and a chest tube. There are several monitors as well for monitoring his heart and respiratory functions. You may hear some strange beeping noises, but I assure you, we are closely monitoring your family member. Take all the time you need," the nurse spoke in a soothing voice. She nodded for them to enter the dim room, and then made her way over to the nurses station.

Gibbs kept a firm grip on Abby's hand as he lead her in to the room. Gibbs paused as her heard Abby take a sharp breath followed by a sob. The tears were once again beginning to pool in her caring eyes. She stared at the seemingly lifeless form of her friend hooked up to more machines than she thought possible. He was pale white, and the ugly bruising on his face and neck was vivid against the white hospital sheets. Blue, she thought. Light blue would make him look less dead. She felt Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder as he nudged her forward. She walked forward carefully as if any sudden movement would cause him more pain. Abby stopped as soon as she got to his bedside. She forced herself to take in the appearance of his injuries. She could make out the bandaging over his left shoulder and ribs through the thin hospital gown. The sound of the ventilator was nauseating, but if it was helping Tony then she would have to accept it. She wanted to give him a big Abby certified hug, but she know it would not be one of her best ideas so instead she hesitated. She looked over at Gibbs for guidance, and when he nodded encouragingly, she pulled up a seat and took Tony's hand in her own.

"Hey Tony...you're going to be ok. I just know it. So you better wake up, mister!" Abby's upbeat words were dripping with sadness, but she continued on. "The team needs you, Tony, we all do. Even Gibbs. I mean, who's gonna keep up us to date with all the movie trivia, and work on McGee's back bone, and teach Ziva American idioms? Please fight Tony..."

Gibbs watched from the other side of the bed as Abby gave Tony orders to live in between sobs and updates about bowling nuns. He remained in control of his emotions as glanced over at DiNozzo's forced breathing as the respirator pumped oxygen into his lungs. After about twenty minutes he decided it was time to interrupt Abby's one-sided conversation.

"Abbs," he said quietly, "think maybe it's time to get Ducky in here?"

"Oh!" Abby gasped as she wiped her eyes once more, "I almost forgot about the Duckman! You're not going to leave him are you? Because he shouldn't be alone, Gibbs."

"I'm not going anywhere, Abbs. Not until DiNozzo is complaining about the food, and hitting on the nurses."

This elicited a smile from Abby. She leaned over planting a gentle kiss on Tony's brow, and whispered some more comforting words into Tony's ear before leaving the room to get Ducky. Gibbs let out a breath that he felt like he had been holding since first arriving at the hospital. He rubbed a hand over his stubble covered face. This was one hell of a situation. Gibbs scooted his chair closer to Tony's bed, and took the younger man's hand in his own.

"Ah hell, DiNozzo. Don't you do this to me...you had better beat this, Tony."

Gibbs could feel the words in his throat as he fought even harder to keep his emotions in check. He had to stay strong for his team, and for Tony. He straightened himself out as he awaited the M.E.'s arrival. Now was not the time to let his guard down, not even in front of a long time friend like Ducky.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N - Well, there you go! I hope you liked it, and thanks for all the reviews so far.


End file.
